Cosas de primos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Y antes de que se diera cuenta, esa niña fastidiosa que tomó por intrusa al inicio se había vuelto la persona más importante para él. ¿Quién era? Su prima ¿Y el problema? Pues que la estaba besando./Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak".
1. Prima

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, MangaQuestShipping.  
 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak".  
¡He aquí un nuevo fic que puede ser un two-shot o un three-shot! (Soy débil a los retos, I know) ¡espero les guste este intento de MangaQuest :D!

* * *

 **I  
Prima**

 **—*—*—*—  
** _Lo primero es aceptarla, luego va quererla y cuando te das cuenta, ya has caído.  
_ **—*—*—*—**

El día en el que Crystal llegó a la casa de su tía Gold no se había levantado aún.

Crystal se había quedado huérfana y la custodia fue dada inmediatamente a la única hermana de su madre. Ella no estaba tan desconsolada como debería estar, o si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien, al parecer después del funeral había decidido dejar de llorar e ir hacia adelante. Mizuko la admiraba, una niña de apenas diez años mostraba la valentía que no muchos tenían.

—Estás en tu casa, Crys —le dijo su tía con una sonrisa amable.

—Perdón por todas las incomodidades —se disculpó ella agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

—Espera a que baje Gold, no se han visto en años, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió. —Desde que teníamos cinco.

—Él se alegrará de tenerte aquí, será como si tuviera una hermana —dijo ella riendo.

Crystal sonrió, estaba realmente agradecida por la amabilidad con la que la estaba aceptando en su familia. Justo entonces, apareció Gold, en pijama, despeinado y más dormido que despierto aunque fuesen ya las diez.

—¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? —Preguntó sin mucho ánimo— ¿…Y quién es ella? —Señaló a Crystal despectivamente, no pareciéndole lo suficientemente bonita como para cortejarla.

—¡Gold! ¿Qué son estas horas? —Mizuko se levantó del sofá dispuesta a regañar a su hijo, pero recordó entonces que estaban acompañados, así que decidió calmarse y presentar a la niña— Ella es Crys, ¿no la recuerdas?

—Hola Gold —Saludó la niña tratando de ser amable y no hacer ninguna mueca por la presentación tan… simple de su primo.

—… ¿Cabello de chicle? —Preguntó despertando y mirándola sorprendido. Mizuko le dio un golpe en la cabeza reprimiéndolo y Crystal forzó su sonrisa. Claro, la última vez que se habían visto Gold le había arruinado el cabello con goma de mascar— ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!

—Sé más respetuoso, Crys vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora —dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos.

Gold abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Por cuánto?

—Esta ahora es su casa, ella es parte de la familia a partir de hoy —declaró la mujer para horror de Gold.

El niño estaba justo en su etapa de aversión a las niñas, en las creencias en las que todas ellas tenían piojos, menos las bonitas claro, y Crystal era su prima no una niña linda.

—¡Me niego!

—¡Gold!

Mizuko estaba alterada por la reacción de su hijo, volteó a ver a Crystal, esperando que la niña no se hubiese molestado, pero por contrario, lucía cansada y preocupada por la actitud de Gold, como si estuviese viendo a un niño pequeño haciendo rabieta. Y claro que lo era, Gold era menor que Crystal por tres años, por lo que ella se lo _perdonaba._

En definitiva, era muy madura para su edad.

—¡No se va a quedar con mi habitación!

—Nadie ha hablado de tu habitación —repuso Mizuko molesta— ¡ve a bañarte y que no se discuta más! ¡Ya vas tarde para ir a la escuela!

—¡Pero mamá–!

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Arriba!

Gold la miró suplicante, luego vio a Crystal con el ceño fruncido y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, subió las escaleras zapateando. La mujer suspiró y miró a Crystal.

—Lamento eso, Gold es algo… recio a los cambios.

—No te preocupes, tía —respondió Crystal con total tranquilidad—. Solamente tiene siete años.

Y ella diez, pero se notaba que no pensaba como una niña normal. Mizuko sonrió, ella siempre había querido tener una hija y Crystal además de ser niña era madura y la viva imagen de su hermana. Definitivamente, tenerla allí iba a ser de lo más grato.

.-

—¡¿También irá a mi escuela?! —Preguntó Gold claramente, enojado.

—Obviamente, tu escuela es muy buena y la aceptaron inmediatamente cuando vieron sus excelentes calificaciones —dijo Mizuko con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Pero mamá —gritó tratando de hacerle entender—, es una intrusa! ¡Se está metiendo mucho a la casa! Ya tiene una habitación, ya me quita el baño, ya usa la televisión, ¡está robando mi oxígeno! ¡Siento que voy a morir!

La madre del niño se acarició la sien, buscando fuerzas de donde no tenía para no entrar en una pelea con su hijo. Afortunadamente Crystal no estaba cerca, estaban yendo de regreso a casa después de las clases de Gold, lo que sí le preocupaba era que todas las personas que los rodeaban volteaban a verlos cuando el niño gritaba.

Se arrodilló a su altura y tomó a Gold por los hombros.

—Escucha Gold, sé que no te agrada la idea de que alguien más viva con nosotros, pero comprende que Crystal _no tiene a dónde ir_ —él desvió la mirada— estoy tratando de darle una vida normal, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú te enojas con cada cosa que hago. ¿Intentarás llevarte mejor con ella? —Él murmuró— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que sí —dijo rodando los ojos— lo… lo voy a intentar.

Ella sonrió complacida con la respuesta y lo abrazó. —Gracias.

—Mamá… que me avergüenzas…

Ella rió apretándolo aún más, él terminó por ceder abrazándola también. No podía ser tan malo.

.-

Era horrible. No podía creer el nivel de descaro e irrespeto que tenía Crystal. ¡Lo había despertado a las ocho! ¡Era condenadamente temprano! Pero no podía reclamarle nada porque ella se había ido a comprar el desayuno y él estaba aseando. Sí señores, él estaba limpiando su habitación, todo porque la _señorita perfecta_ lo había despertado temprano permitiéndole a su madre darle órdenes que jamás le había dado.

—¡Es trampa! —Se quejó barriendo su habitación con furia— ¡Me dijo que era tarde! ¡Me engañó!

—Es tarde si consideramos todos los deberes que hay que hacer en la casa —contestó Crystal por su tía—, asear, cocinar, estudiar y hacer los deberes.

—¿Qué? —Gold estaba sorprendido, ¿en serio esperaba que él hiciera todo eso?— Pero si ni siquiera has entrado a la escuela.

—Pero tú sí y tienes muchas tareas pendientes…

—¿Viste mis cuadernos? —Preguntó sintiéndose violado— ¡Estás espiándome!

—No te espío —corrigió ella con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba— dejaste todos tus cuadernos tirados en el pasillo y yo los recogí.

—¡Es invasión a la privacidad!

—¿Qué? ¡Si los tiraste frente a mi habitación! —Se quejó Crystal, sintiéndose indignada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Acabaste de decir que fue en el pasillo!

—¡Mi habitación está en el pasillo! ¡Y no es lo único! Lanzas tu ropa, mochila, juguetes y basura también —enumeró molesta— ¿no conoces el significado de _orden?_

—¡Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no te quejaste antes?!

Crystal frunció el ceño. —¡Porque quería ser amable contigo pero eres un caso perdido!

—¡Y tú una bruja!

—¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! —Mizuko apareció en la puerta de la habitación con un delantal y un cucharón en la mano— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡Mamá! ¡Esa niña es insufrible! Ha estado espiándome.

Crystal se mostró indignada. —Ya te dije que no es así. Él tira todas sus cosas frente a mi habitación, ¡yo solamente las recojo!

—¡No tienes por qué recogerlas! ¡Déjalas ahí y ya, son mías!

Mizuko miraba a los dos niños pelear, esa era la primera vez que discutían directamente, pues cuando Gold buscaba molestar a Crystal, ella lo ignoraba o le daba la razón para evitarse justamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Gold, estoy de acuerdo con Crys, ya va siendo hora de que arregles esa costumbre de dejar todo tirado por ahí, por eso tardas tanto arreglando tu habitación.

Gold no podía creerlo, su madre, la mujer con la que había estado desde… siempre, estaba dándole la razón a otra persona que no era él, a una niña que no era su hija.

—Te odio —le dijo a Crystal con rabia.

Crystal no pareció inmutarse por las palabras, pero Mizuko sí.

—Suficiente Gold, estás castigado —dijo molesta— nada de salir, nada de videojuegos, televisión o internet hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya hablé —declaró la mujer yéndose de la habitación, de nuevo en dirección a la cocina.

Crystal miró a Gold, no había enojo o pesar, él se lo merecía, pero aun así, se sentía un poco culpable por la pelea.

—Gold, de verdad…

—Sólo vete y déjame en paz —dijo el niño dedicándole una de sus mejores miradas de odio.

Y ella no insistió, simplemente acató sus órdenes sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Gold sólo con su rabieta.

.-

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, Crystal seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza para Gold y para Crystal, Gold no era más que un niño molesto y mimado. Definitivamente no se agradaban, la presencia del otro no hacía más que incordiarlos, en especial cuando tenían que ir juntos a la escuela por la tarde.

—La haces parecer toda una bruja, ¿tan mala es? —Preguntó Pearl durante la clase de deportes, jugaban fútbol pero el balón estaba lejos de ellos.

—Peor de lo que puedas imaginar —respondió él con el ceño fruncido— es odiosa, una intrusa, egocéntrica, orgullosa y fastidiosa.

—Yo creo que estás exagerando —dijo Silver, su mejor amigo.

—Jamás he sido tan sincero en toda mi vida —contestó el azabache de mala gana— aunque a lo mejor se llevan bien ustedes dos, una amargada para un amargado.

—No juegues, es mayor que nosotros —dijo Pearl riendo.

—Blue también, pero a mí no me importaría tener una cita con…

Lo siguiente que vio fue negro, sorprendentemente no había sido culpa de Silver, quien sostenía un balón dispuesto a golpearlo, pero eso era antes de que una raqueta se estrellara contra su cabeza, mandándolo al suelo y dejándolo en un estado moribundo.

—¡Gold…! —Pudo escuchar entre el mareo y la confusión, la culpable había sido una chica de su curso que conocía muy bien, era Sapphire Birch, una de las chicas en su lista de las posibles novias que en un futuro gustaría tener— ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡No te la iba a lanzar a ti!

—¡Gold, no te mueras, no vayas a la luz! —Dramatizó Ruby zarandeándolo, quien había llegado con la castaña.

—¡Quédate quieto que sólo lo empeoras…! ¡Ah! ¡No cierres los ojos Gold! —Exclamó Pearl.

Pero él ya no podía mantenerse más consciente, sea para quién fuere la condenada raqueta, iba con toda la disposición de cometer un homicidio. Cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue a Sapphire gritar: —¡Lo maté! ¡Papá me va a matar!

.-

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo había sentido como si sólo hubieran pasado dos minutos, pero en dos minutos no podrían haberlo trasladado a una camilla. Miró confundido lo que tenía encima de él, un techo que no recordaba. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, desorientado y con la cabeza ardiéndole, se llevó una mano a la frente, encontrándose con una venda. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería y a su lado estaba sentada Crystal leyendo un libro.

Si hubiera estado en óptimas condiciones la habría echado, pero como se encontraba algo mareado y perdido, sólo atinó a preguntarle: —¿Qué pasó?

Al parecer Crystal estaba muy centrada en su libro, porque cuando Gold le habló pegó un brinco y dejó caer el libro. La había asustado. —¡Gold! ¡Estás despierto! Es un alivio, unos minutos más y habrían llamado a la tía Mizuko para trasladarte al hospital.

—¿Qué pasó? —Repitió.

—Te golpearon con una raqueta de tenis en la cabeza por accidente. —respondió haciéndole recordar sus últimos momentos— has estado durmiendo por media hora, el golpe no fue muy fuerte así que no llamaron a la tía Mizuko, pero si seguías dormido sí la habrían llamado.

—¿Qué si no fue fuerte? Esa chica tiene la fuerza de un elefante —comentó Gold sintiendo cómo todo le daba vueltas.

Crystal pareció reír por su comentario y levantó su libro del suelo. —Me voy a clases, le informaré a la enfermera que ya despertaste.

—Tú… ¿has estado todo este tiempo aquí? —Preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Eh… sí —respondió ella no muy segura el porqué de la pregunta. —Como sea, uno de tus amigos te dejó aquí tus cosas y tu almuerzo. Sí decides irte a tu casa avísame primero. ¿De acuerdo?

Esperó su respuesta, la cual fue solamente un asentimiento de cabeza, satisfecha con ello Crystal se retiró de nuevo a su salón de clase, dejando a Gold meditabundo. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Quizás esa era su forma de disculparse con él por ser una bruja.

Sí, seguramente era eso.

Se recostó nuevamente en la camilla chasqueando la lengua, seguía sin agradarle.

.-

Unos meses después los roces entre Crystal y Gold habían mermado, lentamente pero lo habían hecho para fortuna de Mizuko, parecía como si se hubieran resignado a la presencia del otro, Crystal procuraba no meterse con las cosas de Gold y Gold no se acercaba a ella. Todo en paz.

Pero eso no significaba que el cariño del niño hubiese aumentado hacia su prima, seguía en el limbo en el que la tomaba por bruja, pero al menos era una _bruja pasiva._

—¡Mamá, Silver y Ruby vendrán esta noche! —Dijo Gold un día después de la escuela, lanzando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Crystal no se molestó en recogerlos, solamente puso los suyos ordenadamente al lado y siguió a su primo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —Preguntó ella no muy alegre por el saludo, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Porque estábamos en la escuela, duh —respondió como si hubiese sido obvio— ¡iré a preparar los juegos!

—¡Gold, espera…! —Pero él había emprendido carrera hacia su habitación. Mizuko suspiró— Ese niño… en fin, ¿qué tal la escuela, Crys? —Preguntó mirando a la niña que dejó su mochila de lado para ponerse un delantal, dispuesta a ayudarle a su tía con la cena, como siempre.

—Bien —contestó con normalidad sonriendo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal tu examen? —Preguntó.

Crystal pareció sorprendida, no esperando que lo recordara. —Bien… obtuve un diez.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es sorprendente! —Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente y brindándole un gran abrazo.

Crystal enrojeció. —No es para tanto mam–… —se interrumpió inmediatamente, sonrojando se aún más y viendo cómo su tía se separaba de ella; se había equivocado— l-lo siento, gracias tía Mizuko.

Ella se quedó mirando a la niña de diez años, callada y con una mirada blanda, Crystal bajó la cabeza, estaba sumamente apenada, pero en eso, Mizuko la volvió a estrechar en brazos.

—Así está bien, cariño.

Y justo Crystal iba a corresponder el abrazo, cuando se escuchó cómo carraspeaban en la puerta. Era Gold que observaba la escena para nada alegre.

—¿Qué haces con _mi_ mamá? —Preguntó acercándose, mirándola con desagrado.

—Solamente la felicita a por sus buenas calificaciones, ya va siendo hora de que tomes ejemplo de Crys —respondió Mizuko no dejándose intimidar por el menor, poniéndose una mano en la cintura y retándolo con la mirada a contestarle.

Gold era impertinente, pero no suicida, no contestó, solamente le dio a Crystal la mirada más fea pudo hacer y se marchó nuevamente. Cuando Mizuko buscó la cara de Crystal, la encontró cocinando de nuevo. No dijo nada, simplemente se resignó e imitó a la niña.

Ya con el tiempo le abriría su corazón.

.-

—Gold, no vinimos a jugar, vinimos a estudiar —dijo Silver viendo que su amigo tenía preparada su consola de videojuegos, Ruby asintió estando de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

—Ustedes son muy amargados, no me digan que se van a volver como la bruja de allá —dijo Gold frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que ya deberías empezar a llevarte bien con tu prima, ya han sido seis meses —dijo Ruby sentándose en el suelo, tomando un control. Gold bufó, en sus sueños.

Silver lo miró enarcando una ceja. —¿No que necesitabas estudiar matemáticas?

—Sí, pero no siempre papá me deja venir a la casa de Gold, además, no me la pasaré jugando todo el tiempo, luego nos pondremos a estudiar.

Gold se rió. —Como digas chico cursi, al menos tienes más humor que el emo de ahí.

—No soy emo —replicó Silver, pero los dos chicos ya estaban ignorándolo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Crystal con una bandeja en manos con algunos sándwiches y bebidas, Ruby y Silver voltearon a verla inmediatamente, esperando la bruja que Gold siempre describía, pero solamente se encontraron con…

—Bienvenidos, ¿les está…? —Frunció el ceño al ver a Gold— Gold, se supone que deberían estar estudiando. Ruby soltó inmediatamente el control, dejando a Gold como el único culpable.

…una niña normal con una mirada tan amable que los sorprendió.

—No vengas a molestar ahora, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

—Venía a traerles algo de comer, pero no creo que lo merezcan si solamente están jugando… por Dios Gold, se supone que estamos en exámenes finales.

—Eso le estaba diciendo yo —dijo Silver cruzando de brazos, Gold susurró un "traidor".

—Le diré a tía Mizuko.

—¡Por una vez métete en tus asuntos! ¡No eres nada mío! —Se quejó él ante la amenaza. —¡Y ya vete! Solamente quiero estar con mis amigos, ¿o es que ya no puedo estar con _mis_ amigos en _mi_ casa?

Crystal frunció el ceño, ese tono de voz con el que Gold le estaba hablando no le gustó nada, pero no iba a pelear con él, no quería entrar en otra pelea más. Además, aunque no iba a aceptarlo, las palabras de Gold habían llegado a herirla un poco, pero alguien debía ser la persona madura.

—Sí puedes —dejó los aperitivos sobre la mesa—, me retiro.

Y como dijo, se fue no sin antes inclinarle la cabeza a Silver y Ruby en forma de despedida, los chicos se quedaron callados y miraron a Gold, que de mal humor empezaba el juego.

—¿Qué miran?

—Fuiste muy grosero con ella —dijo Ruby— ¿Y a donde se fue?

—Posiblemente a conjurar por ahí, o a estudiar, es una esclava de sí misma —dijo Gold restándole importancia— ya va a empezar el juego, siéntate Silver.

Pero el pelirrojo no acató la orden de su amigo, simplemente tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida. Ruby lo miró confuso.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Debo estudiar —explicó sin voltearlos a ver, simplemente salió.

—Tsk, déjalo, ¿quién lo necesita? —Preguntó Gold de mala gana mientras volvía a ver la pantalla.

Ruby miró a Gold por un momento antes de levantarse y seguir los pasos de Silver. —Lo siento Gold, pero tu prima y Silver tienen razón, debemos estudiar.

Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se fue por la puerta hasta la sala, donde Silver estudiaba tranquilamente con ayuda de Crystal.

Gold frunció el ceño, dejó el mando a un lado y se comió un sándwich entero. En serio, odiaba a Crystal.

.-

Se dedicó entonces a hacerle la vida imposible, en la escuela, en la casa, como pudiera buscaba fastidiarla, si ella estaba haciendo de su vida una molestia, él haría de la suya un infierno.

Las burlas a diario fueron acompañadas por jalones de cabello, zancadillas y bromas que podían ser desde dejar apagado su despertador la noche anterior para que llegara tarde a la escuela, como dejar los desperdicios del almuerzo en su mochila de la escuela. Esa niña vivía por y para la escuela, así que ya tenía cómo fastidiarla.

Claro, los sermones de su madre no faltaron, Crystal no era tonta y no se quedaba callada, pero sí lo asumía todo con la madurez que la caracterizaba.

Realmente, volvió de su vida un horroroso infierno durante semanas, pero ella jamás lloró ni le gritó, sí se molestó pero jamás le dio el beneficio de verla sufrir por sus constantes agresiones.

.-

—Gold, deberías parar ya.

El chico de ocho años miró a su amigo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. —¿De qué hablas?

—Deja de molestar a Crystal —dijo Silver directamente— ella ya tuvo suficiente, ya pasó un año.

—No hago nada que ella que ella no se merezca.

Esa era la respuesta de siempre cuando trataban de hacerle _entrar en razón._ Pero era la primera vez que Silver se lo decía, normalmente eran Red, Pearl y Ruby los que buscaban detenerlo.

Cerró su casillero y se dispuso a ir a clase, ese día le tocaba deportes tanto a él como a Crystal, con diferencia de que él sí tenía su uniforme de deportes y ella… no podría usarlo cuando llegara el momento.

—¡Ahhh!

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes del salón de Gold y el mismo Gold se fijaron en quién había gritado, se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Crystal, quién se encontraba empapada, con hojas mojadas a sus pies y rodeada de chicos riéndose.

Silver lo miró inmediatamente y Gold levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. —Yo no fui, lo juro… ¡pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho yo! —dijo para luego soltar una carcajada, uniéndose a las risas de los alumnos que estudiaban con Crystal.

Ella, no dijo nada, se limpió el rostro y se fue goteando hasta los vestidores. No bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

.-

Crystal había pensado en usar su uniforme de deportes en reemplazo del que estaba empapado, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que éste estaba lleno de pintura roja. Obra de Gold, obviamente. Ese día había llamado a Mizuko, pidiéndole que le llevará un uniforme a la escuela, pero en lugar de eso, le trajo su ropa normal y pidió permiso para retirarla tanto a ella como a Gold ese día.

—No puedo creerlo Gold, ¡ya me tienes cansada! ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de Crystal?!

Pero antes de que el niño respondiera, Crystal lo hizo por él. —No fue Gold, tía.

Mizuko la miró sorprendida, al igual que Gold. —¿Entonces quién...?

—Solamente… no fue Gold.

Y ninguna otra pregunta fue respondida, Crystal se limitó a dar esa respuesta y marcharse a su habitación, ante la mirada preocupada de. Mizuko y la desconfiada de Gold.

.-

A Crystal le estaban haciendo matoneo… aparte de Gold, claro. Se trataba de un grupo de estudiantes que habían decidido que ella _no les agradaba,_ por la sencilla razón de que los había corregido en público durante unas exposiciones.

Gold se enteró de ello por boca de Ruby, quién buscaba despertar el lado amable del chico, el lado que sentiría pesar por su prima y dejaría de fastidiarla. Pero no fue así. Gold solamente fue indiferente a ello.

—Bueno, así solamente tendré que molestarla en casa.

—Eres horrible.

—Bah, a ella no le molesta, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Es como una especie de mujer de hierro —explicó Gold con sencillez.

Porque eso parecía ser, porque jamás lloraba ni alegaba, se enojaba y no se quedaba callada, pero nunca mostraba que aquello le afectaba más de lo que parecía.

O al menos así había sido hasta ahora. El ahora en el que ella estaba esperando a Gold para volver a casa porque justamente ese día estaba lloviendo y Mizuko le había pedido volver junto a su primo.

—Oh, aquí está la nerd —dijo una voz que ella reconocía muy bien.

—No empieces, Lorelei. Hoy no estoy de humor.

—Ay, la niña no está de humor —rió la otra, causando risas en sus dos compañeras.

—¿Esperas a tu novio, _Crys?_ —Preguntó Sabrina parándose a su lado.

Crystal se alejó. —Solamente mis amigos me llaman Crys.

—Por eso nadie te llama así —puntualizó la tercera, Withney.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada —repuso Crystal seriamente.

Y entonces, en el peor momento llegó Gold, con su mochila colgando en un sólo brazo y una mirada de confusión y aburrimiento que llamó la atención de las cuatro chicas.

—¡Gold! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó Crystal molesta, acercándose a su primo e ignorando a las tres chicas que estaban con ella.

—Porque quise, ¿no podrías dejar de ser tan escandalosa? Sólo fueron quince minutos —miró a las chicas— ¿y ellas?

—Nadie, solamente…

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Lorelei aguantando las ganas de reír— ¡¿Sales con uno de segundo?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Gritaron los dos aterrados al mismo tiempo.

—Es mi primo —dijo Crystal disgustada por la imagen mental que Lorelei le había brindado.

—Desafortunadamente, además, esta bruja no tendría ninguna oportunidad conmigo.

Crystal miró a Gold con el ceño fruncido, no quería que empezara a insultarla, no frente a esas tres. Pero ellas parecían fascinadas con el menor, al parecer encontraron algo divertido en la sosa de Crystal.

—¿Bruja? Wow, Crys, ¿tan horrible eres con tu primito? Si él parece ser un amor —dijo Withney situándose junto a Gold, que no parecía para nada disgustado con su presencia.

—¿Bromean? Tengo que soportarla en casa siempre, es odiosa, a veces siento que quiero morir.

Crystal suspiró, estaba llegando a su límite. —Gold, vámonos, es tarde.

—¡Déjalo! —Dijo Withney riendo— ¿Qué acaso no quieres que se sepa quién eres en casa? … aunque déjame decirte, Gold, que esa odiosa no cambia ni en la escuela.

—Ugh, no sé cómo unas señoritas como ustedes pueden soportar a… eso —dijo mirando a Crystal despectivamente.

Y ella no iba a seguir aguantando eso. —Gold, nos vamos ya —ordenó tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo fuera de la escuela, mientras que con la otra mano abría el paraguas.

—¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!

Y lo soltó, porque él con fuerza se zafó de su agarre y la empujó. Crystal cayó al suelo, justo en un charco que empapó su falda, el paraguas cayó lejos, por lo que la lluvia se encargó de mojarla por completo. Esa era la primera vez que Gold la golpeaba o empujaba, por lo que el niño estaba sorprendido por sus propias acciones.

Dio un paso, no sabiendo si era para asegurarse que estaba bien, ayudarla o… lo que fuera, pero fue interrumpido por unas risas.

Eran esas chicas.

—Tu primo resultó ser más agradable que tú —dijo Lorelei pasándole por el lado a Crystal.

—Adiós Gold —se despidió Withney guiñándole un ojo.

Sabrina, que era más reservada simplemente le lanzó una sonrisa cruel a Crystal, que no se había movido de su lugar. Gold las vio irse y luego se acercó a ella.

—Yo…

—Ya es suficiente —dijo ella entré dientes, sobresaltando a Gold. Crystal se levantó del suelo y lo encaró, puede que la lluvia estuviera mojando su rostro, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba llorando— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Dime de una vez por todas qué hice! ¡¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto?! ¡Ya no puedo más…! —Con la manga se limpió la nariz, sollozaba y apenas podía gritarle— Yo solamente… solamente quería tener una vida normal, quería mostrarle a papá y mamá que podía salir adelante sola, que podía ser fuerte… ¡Pero entonces llegas tú! ¡Con alguna estúpida broma, con alguna burla… con algo y me… y lo echas todo a perder! ¡NO LO COMPRENDO! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HICE, GOLD?!

El niño estaba sorprendido, por no decir espantado porque su prima estaba estallando le justo en la cara. Había dejado de gritarle y se había dedicado a llorar nada más, como una niña perdida que buscaba a sus padres. Gold jamás pensó que la llevaría a ese extremo, jamás pensó que la humillaría tanto como para ponerla… así.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Crystal se sintió culpable. La miró para decir cualquier cosa, disculparse, darle ánimos, decirle que dejara de llorar… pero no consiguió decir nada porque ella se había echado a correr.

Y él no le quedó de otra más que seguirla, tomando el paraguas empapado y tratando de ver entre la oscuridad.

.-

—Crys… cariño, llegarás tarde a la escuela —dijo Mizuko al lado de la puerta de la niña, que estaba cerrada con candado.

—No iré, no me siento bien, tía, lo siento —fue la débil respuesta de la niña.

—Descuida, descansa y… tu almuerzo está en la cocina.

—Gracias.

Así había sido durante toda la semana, Crystal no había vuelto a salir de su habitación desde que llegó sucia y mojada a la casa, con Gold detrás de ella buscando hablarle. Mizuko le pidió explicaciones a Gold y cuando las obtuvo, desinstaló el televisor y la consola de videojuegos de su habitación, se llevó el computador y todos sus juguetes los llevó al sótano.

Esta vez se había pasado y Gold lo sabía, por eso no replicó nada cuando le estaban imponiendo el castigo.

—No irá hoy tampoco —le dijo su madre al niño, que extrañamente había tenido la consideración de esperar a su prima para ir a la escuela. —Espero estés contento.

Él no respondió, solamente se marchó sintiéndose sólo y condenadamente mal durante todo el camino. ¿Quién diría que al final le iba a hacer falta la presencia de la bruja Crystal?

Esa semana había sido horrorosa, porque se había dado cuenta que su vida había empezado a girar en torno a Crystal, todas las bromas, todas las molestias, todo ese tiempo libre que tenía ahora porque ya no estaba Crystal lo estaban poniendo enfermo. Porque ahora no pensaba en el odio que le tenía, ni cómo hacerla sufrir, sino en cómo estaba y si saldría pronto de su habitación.

Culpa. Sentía culpa por haberla humillado de esa forma, por haberle hecho llorar, por todas esas veces en las que le fastidió la existencia. Mísera culpa.

—Estoy de verdad desconcertado —dijo Ruby con sorpresa en la hora del almuerzo— ¿ha estado una semana entera sin salir?

—Sale a veces para comer —explicó Gold— más que nada a media noche o por la madrugada.

—No te ves feliz —comentó Silver. —Pensé que estarías saltando de euforia cuando la vieras hundirse.

Sí, eso también había pensado él, pero se disgustó al llevarse la sorpresa de que definitivamente no era así. Se sentía como alguien despreciable.

—Hola Gold —saludó Lorelei, quién pasaba cerca del pastizal donde acostumbraba a comer con sus amigos. —Que gusto verte.

Ruby y Silver miraron a Gold confusos, él fruncía el ceño desganado cuando normalmente estaría sonriendo buscando cortejar a la chica (porque así de casanova era a sus ocho años).

—¿Y la bruja? —Preguntó Withney con gracia.

—Hablándome —respondió llevándose algo de arroz a la boca.

Las dos chicas quedaron pasmadas, indignadas. —¿Disculpa, mocoso?

—Miren, hagan su aquelarre en otro lugar, que aquí queremos comer sin intoxicarnos, ¿pueden irse?

Lorelei se acercó a Gold para responderle con furia, pero alguien le tomó por el hombro y la jaló lejos de los niños. Se trataba de una chica mayor, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y rostro precioso, que hizo que las dos chicas hicieran una mueca.

—¿Los están molestando? —Preguntó sonriéndole a los niños.

—Descuida Nee-san, ya se iban —respondió Silver con total tranquilidad.

Junto a Blue aparecieron dos chicos, cuya presencia hizo que Lorelei y Withney tuvieran que bajar la cabeza e irse refunfuñando. Gold se alegró de tener a sus senpais ahí.

—De verdad me sorprendes —dijo Ruby mirando a Gold. —¿Acaso te hicieron algo?

Gold desvió la mirada algo incómodo. —Algo así.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por esas idiotas, si pasa algo nos dices, ¿vale? —Dijo Blue con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Eso suena a manada.

—No seas amargado Green.

Mientras los tres mayores empezaban a discutir, Silver miró a Gold con seriedad, casi indiferencia. —¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Gold no respondió, pero la respuesta era obvia.

.-

—¡Ábreme o tumbo la puerta!

—¡Adelante!

Gold gruñó, no estaba nada feliz de que esas fueran las primeras palabras que Crystal le decía en toda la semana.

—¡Vamos, que es mi casa!

—Y esta mi habitación.

—¡Que está en mi casa!

Ese día había decidido por fin encarar a Crystal, pero no podía hacerlo con ella encerrada en esa maldita cueva que llamaba habitación. Agradecía que su madre estuviera fuera, porque si lo hubiese escuchado gritar, lo mandarla a dormir a la azotea.

—¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!

—Ya lo haces.

—¡Cara a cara!

—¿Para qué me embarres pastel? No gracias.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, estresado, odiaba haber ganado esa fama de odioso bromista con ella.

—No haré nada, ¡sólo abre! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas?!

—¿Puedes devolverme mi dignidad? —Gold se quedó en silencio— Eso pensé.

En su vida Gold había pensado que esa niña tan seria podía llegar a ser tan rencorosa e infantil cuando se lo proponía, y se suponía que ella era mayor. Lo peor, lo decía como si nada, como si no le afectara, como si no le doliera, como si nada estuviera pasando y ahora era ella quién lo detestaba a él.

—Vamos Crystal, no tengo todo el día.

—Yo sí.

—¡Aaaarg! ¡¿Por qué eres tan complicada?! ¡Rencorosa de…!

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Crystal que lo lucía haber estado sufriendo, estaba en pijama y tenía los ojos hinchados, pero con las mirada interrogante, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido la hacían lucir como si estuviese en todo su esplendor de chica molesta.

—¿Qué quieres, Gold?

Y justo entonces se quedó congelado, porque no era muy _suyo_ eso de disculparse, solamente se quedó balbuceando intentos de disculpas, que Crystal no entendió ni tenía interés en entender.

—Escucha… le diré a tía Mizuko que me mudaré con unos familiares de papá —dijo Crystal con tranquilidad, Gold la miró con los ojos abiertos—, así no te molestaré más y tú no me molestarás a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—No.

Aquello sorprendió a Crystal, quién parpadeó un par de veces anonadada. —¿Qué?

—Yo… no… es que… —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, aquello era más difícil de lo que aparentaba— ¡Lo siento, ¿bien?! Es mi culpa. Yo no debí molestarte, ni humillarte de esa forma… es que… no me gusta la idea de que estés aquí, con mi mamá en mi casa y con… con mis cosas en mi espacio.

Ella no sabía qué decir al respecto ni tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta si aquello era una disculpa. —Por eso digo que me voy con…

—Déjame terminar —dijo callándola—, quería que te fueras… pero ya no —demonios, eso era **tan** difícil— ahora eres… como parte de mi espacio, ¿sí? Además, si te vas, mamá se va a sentir mal y te odiaré por eso —advirtió seriamente—. Vuelve a la escuela, prometo no molestar y… si quieres… te comparto a mi mamá… ¡pero no el televisor!

Crystal no dijo nada, solamente se acercó a Gold, muy cerca a decir verdad, sorprendiendo al niño que se sonrojó por la cercanía, frunció el ceño aún colorado, no le gustaba que se le acercara tanto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… es como si hubieras madurado —dijo Crystal separándose de él. —Pudiste hacer eso desde un inicio.

—¿Ya no estás enojada? —Preguntó Gold confundido.

—Te disculpaste, no tengo por qué estarlo ahora —respondió Crystal tranquilamente.

Había vuelto a ser la odiosa sería de siempre, pero eso ahora, no molestaba a Gold en lo absoluto. Con el tiempo, incluso podría llegar a tolerarla un poco…

Vaya cosas hacía la culpa. Ya había aceptado a esa… chica súper seria como parte de su familia. Y así fue como Crystal tocó a la puerta del corazón de Gold.


	2. Mujer

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, MangaQuestShipping.  
 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak".  
¡He aquí un nuevo fic que puede ser un two-shot o un three-shot! (Soy débil a los retos, I know) ¡espero les guste este intento de MangaQuest :D!

* * *

 **II** **  
 **Mujer****

— ***** — ***** — ***** —  
 _A los ojos de un hombre, ser una chica puede ser distinto a ser una mujer._ _  
 _Una mujer es distinto a una amiga._  
 _Una hermana distinto a una amiga._  
 _El problema va cuando hermana y mujer vienen significando lo mismo._  
_ — ***** — ***** — ***** —

El primer beso no era algo que solamente le importara a las chicas, era también una cosa que los chicos tenían muy presente, que no hablaran de ello en frente de las muchachas ni entre ellos mismos no significaba que no les importara.

Cuando Gold tuvo quince años empezó a pensar demasiado en ello, diferente a la creencia popular, él nunca había tenido una novia ni se había enamorado, por consiguiente, no había dado su primer beso, irónico considerando que era muy bueno coqueteando y atrayendo el público femenino. Pero no, Gold no había dado su primer beso estando en _sus mejores años._

Era algo irritante, no es que fuese necesario, para nada, pero cuando todos sus amigos empezaron a tener novias (incluso Ruby, ¡Ruby! ¡El chico princesa tenía novia!) se sintió tan desplazado que empezó a considerar seriamente en tener un romance, algo serio con alguna chica… o no tan serio, pero al menos empezar con algo. ¡Pero es que era muy difícil! Él no iba a entregarse a cualquiera, él era el máximo premio y su primer beso debía ser con alguien que lo mereciera (sí, muy de niña, definitivamente no tenía que volver a juntarse tanto con Ruby).

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer muecas? Nos desconcentras —dijo Pearl mirando a su amigo aburrido, a su lado estaba Maylene, su (como no) novia.

—¿Se puede saber qué es la cosa tan importante que están haciendo? —Preguntó Gold cruzado de brazos.

Maylene fue la que contestó, sonriendo y mostrando un libreto escrito a mano. —Es la obra de este semestre, la bella durmiente, solamente que estamos adaptándola, el maestro Sycamore nos subirá puntos.

—Ah… ¿la bella durmiente? Eso es muy cliché —dijo casi burlándose de ellos.

—Al menos no es Romeo y Julieta —dijo alguien a sus espaldas, los tres amigos voltearon para encontrarse con Crystal, la prima-hermana del azabache.

Gold se estiró y la miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Dónde estabas, Crys? Ya me estaba aburriendo ser el violinista.

Pearl rodó los ojos y Maylene frunció el ceño, no es como si hubiesen estado de cariñosos frente a él. Pero Gold ignoró las miradas de sus amigos y se levantó, poniendo su mochila despreocupadamente sobre uno de sus hombros, caminó hasta la puerta y se quedó esperando a su prima.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Están modificando el libreto? —Preguntó Crystal mirado el trabajo de los amigos de Gold. El azabache bufó sintiéndose ignorado.

—Sí, presentaremos una obra para la despedida de los de último grado—explicó Pearl sonriendo al ver a la chica, Crystal siempre le había agradado, tenía un aura maternal y maduro que lo tranquilizaba. Todo lo contrario a Gold, que siempre lo irritaba.

—Vaya, son muy creativos —dijo la mayor entregándoles el trabajo sonriendo— les deseo suerte.

—Gracias, Crystal-senpai —dijeron los dos chicos con respeto, ella se despidió con la mano y acompañó a Gold hasta la salida.

Crystal estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria, ese era su último año y tenía todo el respeto de los muchachos de las clases inferiores, como no, era la presidenta estudiantil. Crystal era lo que todo el mundo describiría como un ejemplo a seguir, sus calificaciones siempre eran las más altas, era trabajadora, amable, servicial y muy responsable. El antónimo de su primo Gold. Gold si bien era familiar de Crystal muchos lo dudaban, él era el payaso de la clase, un mujeriego sin novia, sus calificaciones hacían llorar a los maestros y su ego estaba tan elevado que todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo aún no le había explotado la cabeza.

Y a pesar de eso, Gold y Crystal se llevaban de maravilla.

—¿No deberías hacer algo como ellos dos? Ya sabes, debes subir puntos con el profesor Sycamore, ¿no vas reprobando su materia?

—Nah, sabes que eso de hacer trabajos no me va —dijo el chico con las manos en la nuca y con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Sycamore dijo que me iba a pasar si actuaba en la obra, ya sabes, soy perfecto para hacer de príncipe.

Gold rió alardeando y Crystal le miró una ceja enarcada. —¿Serás el príncipe?

—Eso quiere él —suspiró el chico con aburrimiento— al menos será más entretenido actuar que pintar el escenario y todas esas bobadas.

Crystal rió al ver la mueca de Gold diciendo la palabra "bobadas". —Bueno, has de estar feliz, tienes un papel de privilegio.

—No le veo mucho privilegio a estar en mallas, ¿sabes?

—Me refiero a que podrás besar a la bella durmiente —explicó Crystal sin perder su buen humor—, pensé que estabas esperando eso… ah, espera, mamá me llama.

Crystal sacó su celular para contestarle a Mizuko mientras que Gold se quedaba de piedra.

Cierto, era el príncipe y tendría que besar a la chica que haría de princesa, claro que la que iba a interpretar a Aurora no era otra que Belinda, una de las chicas más bellas de su clase, eso no era lo que preocupaba a Gold. Lo que le preocupaba era perder su primer beso en una obra de teatro con una chica que no le daba ni la hora.

Hay que repetir que los chicos sí se fijaban en detalles como esos, aunque solamente los que eran demasiado… ¿depravados? ¿Superficiales? Eran los que se emocionaban ante la idea de dar su primer beso con un bombón como lo era la famosa Belinda.

Gold se lamentaba mucho de irse inclinando más para el lado de Ruby, ¡No es que fuera afeminado ni una mariposa! Pero sí se preocupaba por ello, la chica que iba a tener el privilegio de tomar su primer beso debía ser más que despampanante, debía estar a su altura, merecérselo…

—Gold, mamá dice que llegará tarde a casa… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

El chico había estado gestualizando sus pensamientos, se quedó paralizado con un puño en lo algo y una mirada ensoñadora. Crystal pensó que su primo ya había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de cerebro.

.-

—¡Gold, quítate el uniforme y lávate las manos!

—Sí mamá —Dijo de forma burlesca, quitándose el uniforme y tecleando en su celular.

Después de siete años la relación de Crystal y Gold había progresado de forma realmente maravillosa, el tiempo en el que Gold odiaba a Crystal no era más que un vago recuerdo en la memoria de los primos, tan cercanos eran que incluso en cierto punto Crystal empezó a llamar a Mizuko "mamá" y empezó a tratar a Gold como su hermano menor.

Las órdenes de la chica ya no lo fastidiaban tanto, solamente seguía las que le placía, consiguiendo en su beneficio el (gracioso) rostro enojado de su prima y una irritación que lo hacía sentir de lo mejor. Nada malo, simplemente diversión.

—¡Gold! ¿Ya te lavaste las manos? —Preguntó Crystal desde la cocina, estaba preparando la cena.

—¡Estoy en eso! —Respondió mientras enviaba un mensaje por Whatsapp.

 _「_ _Yo: Viejo tengo que besar de verdad a Belinda?_ _」_

Se acostó en su cama poniendo el celular sobre su cara, esperando la respuesta. Que no tardó.

 _「_ _FlapJack (Pearl): Obviamente, eres el príncipe y tienes que despertarla. Además, Maylene cree que si la besas de verdad será más realista_ _」_

El chico de ojos ámbar maldijo ante su desgracia, entonces la voz de Crystal volvió a sonar: —¡Gold, pon la mesa!

Él respondió despreocupadamente mientras escribía el mensaje. —¡Ya va!

 _「_ _Yo: Tu novia est_ _á_ _loca. Es en serio?_  
 _FlapJack (Pearl): ¿no te gusta la idea? Pensaba que estarías emocionado por besarla._  
 _Yo: Bromeas? Es linda y eso pero no es mi tipo_  
 _FlapJack (Pearl): Es sólo una obra._  
 _Yo: Eso es pq no tienes que besarla_ _」_

Pearl le dejó en visto por unos minutos, Gold suspiró mirando al techo, tendría que hablar con Maylene para que solucionara ese inconveniente. No quería besar a Belinda, además, ella tenía novio. Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Maylene.

 _「_ _Pinkie Pie (Maylene): Gold tienes novia y no nos has dicho?_ _」_

Bufó.

 _「_ _Yo: Claro que s_ _í_ _, pero es tan hermosa y despamranante que no puede aparecer en publico. Perdon por no decirles antes pero ya saben lo bueno no se comparte ;D_  
 _Pinkie Pie (Maylene): *despampanante. Y no jodas Gold, hablo en serio_  
 _Yo: Estoy libre pero no puedo salir contigo, no soy yo eres tu… aunque sí quieres…_  
 _Pinkie Pie (Maylene): Gold, ¿no has dado tu primer beso?_ _」_

El cambio de tema tan drástico confundió a Gold, pero lo alteró al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo es que ella sabía…?

—¡Gold!

—¡Ay! —El celular de cayó en toda la nariz— ¡Crys…! ¡Ahhh!

Otro golpe, la chica le había lanzado un cucharón a la cabeza que lo había hecho caer de la cama, tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con esa mirada de "dices algo y te maldeciré"… o al menos eso le había parecido.

—¡Te llamé hace veinte minutos a que pusieras la mesa! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Teniendo una hemorragia interna, ¡debes de dejar de lanzarme cosas a la cabeza!

El celular vibró nuevamente, Gold fue a tomarlo pero Crystal fue mucho más rápida, lo agarró y leyó el mensaje.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es invasión a la privacidad! ¡Dámelo! —Corrió a quitárselo de las manos, pero ella lo esquivó y él terminó en el suelo nuevamente— ¡Crys!

—¿No has dado tu primer beso? —Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Gold le arrebató el aparato de las manos y miró el mensaje de Maylene.

 _「_ _Pinkie Pie (Maylene):_ _¡_ _No me dejes en visto!_ _¡_ _Responde!_  
 _Yo: claro que sí, lo di hace mucho tiempo y dile a tu chismoso noviesito que lo del beso era solo una pregunta. Besare a Belinda con muchísimo gusto_  
 _Pinkie Pie (Maylene): *noviecito_ _」_ _[1]_

Y con rabia cambio en nombre de Pearl, pasó de ser "FlapJack" a "chico Chismoso". Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y miró a Crystal de mal humor.

—Eso no te importa.

Antes, Crystal hubiese aceptado su silencio… pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. Lo agarró de una oreja y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Qué no me importa? ¡Gold! Se trata de tu primer beso, claro que me importa.

—¡Ay Crys! ¡Suéltame súper seria! ¡No lo he dado, ¿feliz?! —Crystal le soltó el lóbulo y él se acarició la oreja, odiaba cuando le hacía eso.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendida, pero parecía algo aliviada al mismo tiempo— Bueno, al menos no te has perdido del todo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó molesto.

—No te tienes que avergonzar por eso, Gold —dijo ella cambiando el tema sin intención de escapar a la pregunta—. Todo va a su tiempo.

—Pero yo tengo quince años ya y dentro de poco tendré dieciséis, no es natural que un chico tan guapo como yo no haya dado su primer estúpido beso —explicó molesto.

—Bueno… eso es porque no ha llegado la indicada aún, ¿no? —Gold pareció asentir, Crystal sonrió— Me alegra ver que le tomes tanta importancia a este tema.

—¡No me vengas con cursilerías! —Gritó repentinamente— Además, no servirá de nada porque en la obra tendré que besar a Belinda.

Crystal pareció compadecerse de él.

—¿No pueden cambiarlo por un beso falso?

—Con el perfeccionista de Pearl, la controladora de Maylene y el profesor romance Sycamore… mis salidas son reducidas —dijo suspirando resignado— bah, pero no importa. Vamos a comer.

—Pero Gold…

—No importa Crys —repitió— soy un chico después de todo, no me echaré a sufrir por algo como eso. Además, aún falta para la obra, los convenceré de alguna forma.

Ella suspiró, decidiendo confiar en las palabras de su primo, Gold era como un niño, tenías que hacerle seguimiento y cuidarlo muy bien porque si no se metería en algún problema estúpido, por eso ella normalmente se "metía en todo lo que hacía", pero el chico parecía tan relajado y tranquilo con esa idea que decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejar hacer eso sólo. Parecía que podría arreglárselas.

.-

—Crys, bésame.

La chica se sorprendió tanto que casi escupe el té que había estado tomando, tosió muy fuerte y luego miró a Gold con una cara de espanto.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo —dijo suspirando cansado, no se veía demasiado alegre al tener que pedirle semejante favor a su querida prima.

A ella le tomó un par de minutos tranquilizarse, la había tomado muy desprevenida, jamás en su vida, ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado a Gold pidiéndole un beso.

—¿Por qué?

—Escucha, el chico chismoso y Pinkie Pie se negaron, profesor romance Sycamore está de acuerdo con ellos en que bese a Belinda, ¡y ni ella ni su novio parecen disgustados por la idea! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Ella pareció aliviada. — _"Así que era por eso_ " —miró a Gold con preocupación, el muchacho parecía irritado ante la idea de que nadie pudiera comprenderlo.

—¿Pero por qué no dices directamente que no la quieres besar?

Gold la miró como si hubiese dicho algo extremadamente estúpido. —¿Bromeas no? Tengo una reputación que mantener, además, no es como si no quisiera besarla… simplemente que no quiero que la primera vez que lo haga sea de esa forma… —luego se quedó callado, como reflexionando sus propias palabras— joder, debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con Ruby —se lamentó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Vivir con dos mujeres y que uno de tus mejores amigos sea un afeminado no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su hombría.

—De acuerdo… ¿por qué yo? —Preguntó ella tratando de ignorar el mal vocabulario del chico— ¿No decías que no "tendría esa suerte"?

—Obvio no, porque eres mi prima, no una chica —Crystal enarcó una ceja, Gold se corrigió inmediatamente— mujer… bah, tú sabes. Pero, de entre todas eres con la que más tiempo he pasado, no eres fea y si te beso no me sentiré diferente ni nada.

—Oh, vaya, muchas gracias Gold, me halagas —dijo la chica de forma sarcástica, levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo las taza de té y los pastelillos que había preparado para su merienda, la conversación le había quitado el apetito.

—¡Oh, vamos Crys! —Se quejó el azabache siguiéndola hasta la cocina, donde ella empezó a lavar los platos— No lo dije con ánimo de ofender.

—Gold, es raro —dijo la chica inmediatamente— no te voy a besar.

El chico suspiró cansado. —Mira, si te lo pedí a ti es exactamente por eso, sería raro que de repente fuera con una amiga cercana y le dijera "¿me dejarías besarte?" ¡Si incluso tú siendo mi prima casi te mueres! —Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero Gold continuó— Además, ya que está entre besar a alguien por una obra y besar a alguien porque la elegí yo, porque confío en ella porque la conozco bien… pues, he elegido la más _buena,_ ¿no?

Crystal terminó de lavar los platos y miró a los ojos Gold con seriedad, ambos eran casi de la misma altura, solamente que ella era más alta por algunos centímetros, por lo que él debía levantar un poco la cabeza para verla.

—Somos primos.

—Ni que fuéramos a tener sexo Crys, es sólo un beso —dijo él sin ningún sentido de pudor, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Ay! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Algún día seré más alto que tú y no podrás seguir golpeándome en la cabeza!

—Ya, ya —le tranquilizó ella suspirando resignada— ¿sólo uno?

—Sólo uno —dijo el chico asintiendo seriamente— por eso si te gusta no recibirás otro… ¡Ya, que era broma! —Gritó poniéndose los brazos sobre la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al ver la mano de la chica levantándose para golpearlo nuevamente— Sí, solo uno.

No escuchó la respuesta de Crystal, por lo que abrió los ojos y la buscó con la mirada, no fue muy difícil, considerando que ella estaba acercándose demasiado a su rostro haciendo que unos pocos centímetros los separaran.

Entonces Gold pensó que quizás no había sido buena idea pedirle a Crystal un favor tan extraño e incómodo, porque si se lo meditaba, resultaba hasta repulsiva la idea de besar a una chica que era prácticamente como su hermana; ella no tenía los ojos cerrados, lo miraba fijamente esperando algo de él. Iba a besarlo… ¡EN SERIO IBA A BESARLO!

Y entonces hizo lo mismo que hacía cuando pequeño cuando Crystal se le acercaba demasiado: sonrojarse y empujarla, solamente que este empujón fue más bien agarrarla de los hombros y separarla de él sin soltarla. Respiró hondo, había estado conteniendo la respiración, sentía su corazón latir por mil y su cara estaba roja, se sintió mareado de repente y tuvo que separarse de Crystal para agarrarse del mesón de la cocina y respirar en orden nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Oh Gold —dijo Crystal riendo agraciada— no te avergüences, no te iba a besar.

— _"¡¿Entonces qué demonios querías hacer?!"_ —Pensó riendo nervioso, buscando tranquilizarse.

—Oye —le puso una mano en el hombro, un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda y la miró de reojo, ella no lucía para nada afectada, es más, le sonreía con esa típica sonrisa maternal que solía darle cuando se sentía agobiado de alguna forma— ya está bien, jamás te pondría en una situación tan incómoda, por eso dije que no. Te voy a ayudar para que no tengas necesidad de besar a Belinda, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo hablar con el concejo para que pongamos algunas reglas o…

Y él había dejado de escucharla, se sentía como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido bajo sus pies, todo en un segundo. Jamás esperó que iba a estar tan nervioso ante la idea de besar a Crystal, que era su prima, una chica que jamás vería como algo más que una chica súper seria. Si así había sido con ella, ¿cómo iba a ser en la obra? ¿Se quedaría paralizado en mitad de la nada cuando tuviese que besar a Belinda? ¿Iba a hacer el ridículo? ¿Se iba a desmayar?

—…old? ¡Gold! ¡Despierta!

Crystal le chasqueó los dedos en frente de la cara devolviéndolo a la realidad, su rostro ya no estaba sonrojado y su cuerpo había vuelto a la _normalidad._ Miró a Crystal, tenía las manos en la cintura y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, en una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Por Dios, eres imposible —se quejó suspirando—. Hablaré con el profesor Sycamore para que no te haga besar a Belinda, diré que no será bien visto entre el público infantil, ¿está eso bien?

—Uh… sí —dijo rascándose la nuca— está bien.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora, ve a hacer los deberes, yo limpiaré un poco por aquí para que mamá no tenga que hacer mucho cuando vuelva del trabajo —se giró para secar los trastes y volver a lo suyo.

Y como pocas veces lo había hecho, Gold obedeció sin rechistar a Crystal, marchándose a su habitación y empezando a hacer su tarea de matemáticas. Necesitaba distraerse.

.-

El festival de final de grado, una pequeña celebración que se hacía en honor a los graduados que pasaban a la universidad, en otras palabras, Gold iba a actuar en la despedida de Crystal. Estaba vestido de forma elegante, sin mallas para su fortuna y sin necesidad de besar a nadie, Crystal como había prometido había hablado con el profesor Sycamore yendo en su rescate, aunque a Maylene no le gustó, tuvo que quitar el beso de Belinda y Gold.

Estaba tras bambalinas, habían terminado de arreglarlo, todos estaban a su alrededor, esperando a que fuesen presentados para empezar la obra, entre ellos estaba la bella Belinda, que nerviosa jugaba con sus pies mientras leía desesperada el guión.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gold acercándose a ella— Luces como si te fueran a decapitar

—¿A-ah? Oh… —tragó y se esforzó por sonreír— lo siento… es que… olvidé mis líneas y…

Gold se rascó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, todos andaban corriendo de un lado para otro, muchos estaban nerviosos y se cuestionaban de dónde había salido tanto público. Miró a Belinda nuevamente. —Hey, relájate —dijo sonriendo— estira los dedos, suelta el guión y respira hondo. Solamente son los nervios.

—¿Tú no estás nervioso, Gold? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Nah, soy muy cool como para estar nervioso —alardeó ganando una sonrisa de la chica—. ¿Ves? Ya estás bien, ve con Maylene y aléjate de toda esta locura, son estos tontos los que te tienen tan estresada.

Belinda rió y obedeció al chico, no sin antes agradecerle apropiadamente. Gold había mentido a medias, sí se sentía algo nervioso, pero seguía siendo _cool,_ simplemente que disimulaba mejor que cualquiera el nerviosismo y sus líneas no eran demasiadas, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—¡Gold!

Volteó a ver, inmediatamente un abrazo lo apresó, miró delante de él mientras la mujer lo abrazaba, ahí estaba Crystal sonriendo con una cámara de video en su mano. Lo soltaron, ahí estaba su madre.

—¡Oh Dios, pero si te ves como todo un príncipe! —Exclamó Mizuko con ilusión.

—Te ves realmente bien —comentó Crystal mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Gold soltó una risa arrogante. —¡Claro! ¿Qué esperaban? Si soy la creación máxima de los dioses.

—Y… lo arruinaste.

Gold le sacó infantilmente la lengua a Crystal y ella rodó los ojos sonriendo. Mizuko tomó a su hijo por las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —¡Estoy tan ansiosa de verte en escena! ¡La última vez que estuviste en una obra fue a los seis cuando hiciste de pavo en esa obra navideña y te caíste de…

—¡Mamá! —Le calló el chico alterado— Me avergüenzas, por Dios.

Mizuko rió. —Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy emocionada. ¡Bueno! Iré a saludar a Silver, Ruby y Pearl, te dejo con Crys.

La adulta se fue dejando a los dos primos solos con todo un caos a su alrededor, semanas habían pasado desde su pequeño estado de pánico cuando había creído que Crystal de verdad había intentado besarlo, semanas más que suficientes para que Gold pudiera volver a ver a Crystal a los ojos sin tener que aguantar la respiración al mismo tiempo.

Por eso sonrió de forma ladina mientras posaba. —Estoy maravilloso, ¿verdad?

—Creo que debieron haberte dejado las mallas, serías más humilde de esa forma —opinó la chica, Gold hizo un mohín y ella rodó los ojos sonriendo.

—Bueno, deberías estar agradecida, haré de tu despedida algo inolvidable, _súper seria_ —dijo Gold con autosuficiencia.

—Pero si solamente apareces un par de veces en escena… y al final.

—¡Crys!

—Ja, ja, ja, comprendo, descuida —dijo ella riendo ante el disgusto de Gold ante sus palabras. Con pocas personas se permitía bromear y Gold se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de estar encabezando la lista.

Desde el escenario informaron que iban a dar inicio al evento, los chicos se arremolinaron, empujándolos en el proceso, o más bien a Gold que terminó en el suelo. Crystal miró a todos los muchachos que corrían ahora más afanados de un lado a otro.

—¡Suficiente! —Gritó deteniéndolos a todos— Todos quédense sentados hasta que sea su turno para salir a escena. —Gold miró asombrado la cantidad de liderazgo que poseía su prima, todos la obedecieron inmediatamente, sentándose como les ordenó mientras susurraban algunos "lo sentimos, Kaichou[2]". Luego ella se volteó a verlo— ¿Estás bien?

Le extendió la mano, él la tomó para levantarse.

—Wow, si hubiera sabido que esos eran los poderes de la todopoderosa Kaichou te hubiese usado más seguido, hombre, que desperdicio.

—Gold…

—¡Que es broma! —Dijo riendo y levantando las manos en forma de inocencia— Bueno, el chico chismoso y Pinkie Pie pronto vendrán, ve a tu silla.

—Pero…

—Hey, que te he reservado un lugar, no vayas a hacerme desperdiciarlo —advirtió, ganándose otra sonrisa de ella.

—Eres imposible —dijo mientras se marchaba— suerte en la obra.

—No la necesito, pero te agradezco —respondió él con arrogancia fingida. Crystal desapareció de su campo de visión y entonces se quedó solo, con todos los otros chicos que leían sus guiones en el mismo frenesí que Belinda había tenido al inicio.

Menos mal él era asombroso y no necesitaba leer miles de veces el guión antes de salir a escena, él lo había leído miles de veces la noche anterior, así que iba sobrado.

.-

La obra había sido asombrosa, de las mejores representaciones, excepto cuando Maléfico hizo su apática representación (Silver), pero de resto todo había sido asombroso, no besó a Belinda y ahora tenía a todo el grupo de porristas aclamando su nombre. Maravilloso.

—¡Gold, felicidades! —Saltó Mizuko con alegría abriéndose paso entre las lindas chicas que festejaban con él— ¡Y todo grabado!

Belinda también había hecho una asombrosa representación, aunque nadie se acercaba tanto a ella, con Rakutsu rondando tan cerca ningún chico tenía el valor de felicitar de forma eufórica a la novia del capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

Entre su grupo de fans estaba Crystal, que no gritaba como las otras emocionada ni en un ataque de _fangirleo,_ ella era más discreta, aplaudía a una distancia prudente sonriéndole todo el tiempo. Él la saludo y le brindó su típica sonrisa de siempre, esa que auguraba problemas.

.-

—Voy a partir el pastel —dijo Mizuko yéndose a la cocina.

Aquella noche celebraban la excelente salida de Crystal de la preparatoria, sus calificaciones fueron de las mejores en todo Japón, se fue galardonada de la escuela y ahora iría a la universidad que ella deseara. Gold veía en Crystal a una persona que prácticamente había triunfado en su vida y lo hacía de una forma agradable, en cierta manera, estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Bueno, ¿y qué dice la señorita perfecta? —Preguntó Gold sonriendo, viendo a su prima tomar el té de siempre, ambos estaban sentados en el comedor esperando a que la madre de ambos volviera con el pastel.

—No soy perfecta —negó ella tranquilamente— simplemente tengo mi vida bien organizada… aunque debo admitir que estoy algo nerviosa —rió, tenía toda la atención de Gold— la universidad… luego a trabajar y ya no podré sacarte de problemas porque ya no estaré en la escuela.

—Eh… que aún está Silver —dijo él recordando que su amigo pelirrojo se había quejado por la salida de Crystal, sabiendo que era su turno de cuidar del revoltoso Gold— y… ¿a qué universidad irás?

Esa pregunta tenía preocupado tanto a Gold como a Mizuko, Crystal tenía unas calificaciones tan altas que incluso podría entrar a la universidad de Tokio sin ningún problema. Eso lo asustaba. ¿Qué iban a hacer si ella decidía mudarse a Tokio?

—Bueno… si te dejo sólo con mamá la vas a volver loca —dijo causando una mueca en el rostro de Gold, pero a la vez, éste se sintió aliviado— obviamente estudiare en una universidad dentro de la ciudad, será más cómodo así.

—Respuesta correcta —dijo el menor de la nada, sacando de la nada una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que sorprendió a Crystal, ella le miró confundida— ¿qué? ¿Creíste que no te iba a dar un obsequio? En qué malos términos me tienes, Crys… ¡vamos, ábrelo!

Ella no dijo nada, esperaba que fuera alguna broma o algo así, Gold amaba hacer bromas. Pero en la cajita no había nada más que un par de pendientes de oro en forma de estrella, pequeños, discretos y muy lindos.

—Gold… ¿cómo…?

—Tengo mis contactos —explicó sonriendo de forma pícara— ¿y bien? ¿Te gustaron?

Lo que no se esperó fue que la chica se levantara de su asiento hasta su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza sonriendo alegre. De nuevo, Gold sintió esa extraña y molesta sensación de perder el equilibrio, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y su vista se nubló, el perfume de Crystal empezaba a embriagarlo y no había podido corresponder bien al abrazo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Gracias Gold, muchas gracias —le dijo en el oído, entonces se separó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y Gold no supo el cómo ni el por qué se corrió y terminó besándolo en los labios. Decir que duró tres segundos sería demasiado, Crystal apenas notó el contacto se separó como si los labios de Gold que quemaran.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Gold! —Se disculpó inmediatamente, ella no estaba tan sonrojada como él, estaba levemente ruborizada pero de vergüenza— Fue un accidente, de verdad que…

—No importa.

Ella le miró confundida. —¿Estás bien? Gold estás muy…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir la palabra "rojo" Gold ya se había levantado de golpe y Mizuko apareció con el pastel. Él se disculpó alegando que tenía que salir a tomar aire, dejando a Crystal y a Mizuko solas.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Le di un beso por accidente y… oh Dios, ¿se habrá enojado? —Preguntó preocupada.

Mizuko miró por donde Gold se había ido. —No lo creo… sólo estará shockeado, aunque me sorprende que no haya hecho un escándalo.

—Sí… a mí también.

Fuera, Gold estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, con el antebrazo cubriendo su boca y un fuerte rojo adornando sus mejillas. Por todos los cielos, si ni siquiera había sido un beso formal, apenas había sido un pequeño roce de labios. Pero claro, con quince años toda la cabeza de un chico es un caos y besar a tu prima podía volver tu caos algo más caótico.

Se rascó la nuca desesperado. Porque por primera vez en años, se había dado cuenta que Crystal de verdad que era una mujer.

* * *

 _[1] Los errores ortográficos y de puntuación son intencionales en el mensaje._  
 _[2] Kaichou, significa presidenta._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de locura, Dios mío, al final sí resultarán siendo tres XDD_  
 _¡Muchas gracias a my queen (Ravie), a Alex, Nade y celestialwolf2000 por apoyarme! ¡Nos leemos!~_

* * *

 **Nade91:** ¡Hola Nade! Me alegra recibir tus reviews de nuevo~ Descuida, yo me siento igual, por eso los hice primos XDDD ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Y gracias por preocuparte por mí ^^


	3. Amante

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Incesto, MangaQuestShipping._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak"._  
 _¡Pues al final resulta que no será un three-shot! Dios mío, esto me ha quedado muy largo, demasiado y he tenido que cortarlo, lamento mucho el final de este capítulo (odio dejar intriga, pero es que ya va MUY largo y dudo que alguien lea algo así) ¡Espero les guste y no se preocupen, debe estar terminado para el 31 :'D!_

* * *

 **III** **  
 **Amante****

— ***** — ***** — ***** —  
 _Cuando amas pasan dos cosas: o caes solo o arrastras contigo a tu amor_ _  
_— ***** — ***** — ***** —

La música estaba a tope, era molesta, ella aún no comprendía cómo todas esas personas podían estar ahí y continuar sin un dolor de cabeza o una sordera temporal. Pero no era momento para pensar en ello, siguió con paso firme entre la multitud, varias personas se arremolinaban alrededor de las mesas de billar para ver a los jugadores, era increíble la cantidad de gente que podía entrar en ese establecimiento.

Al fondo del todo había una mesa en especial, una que estaba a reventar de espectadores, una que ella había estado buscando. Ignoró los comentarios de los que la rodeaban, alguno fue otro hombre buscando llamar su atención y algunas muchachitas diciéndole que se marchara. Llegó hasta la mesa de billar y sin ningún cuidado se abrió entre las personas, ganándose varias quejas que no pasaban a por mayores por su rostro de enojo.

Nadie podía contra ese rostro de enojo.

—¡GOLD SATŌ, ¡¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?!

El joven muchacho de dieciocho años falló el tiro y terminó casi lanzando el palo de billar, todos se quedaron callados y la música se detuvo por un momento. La chica era más baja que él, por unos cinco u ocho centímetros, pero imponía.

—¿Qué haces tú…?

Cinco minutos después, la chica estaba desfilando con Gold por el mismo corredor que había pasado hace un momento, solamente que el chico estaba siendo jalado de la oreja ante la mirada anonadada de todo el público. Seis minutos después, estaban en un auto.

—No puedo creer que te hayas escapado de casa para venir a esto —dijo Crystal conduciendo, no lucía alegre, es más, parecía que si Gold usaba las palabras equivocadas ella se le iba a lanzar encima y lo patearía hasta matarlo.

—Yo pensé que estabas estudiando —repuso él con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

— _Estaba_ , bien dicho —respondió ella sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Silver me llamó y me dijo que estabas en ese bar, ¡tuve que dejar a Eusine plantado! ¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Gold, ya vas a entrar a la universidad y no puedes seguir con estos juegos, hoy estaba yo, pero mañana será mamá y sabes que ella no tiene el temperamento ni el tiempo para lidiar contigo cada vez que te escapas de casa.

Todo el camino había sido un sermón tras otro, Gold intentaba replicar de vez en cuando, alegando que no había hecho nada malo, era mayor, ni siquiera había tomado o apostado (esta vez, por lo menos), solamente había ido a jugar. Pero Crystal era más fuerte en cuanto a una pelea verbal se trataba (y a veces física).

—Ya, ya, prometo que te avisaré antes —dijo él cansado, rindiéndose al final, como siempre.

—No es eso, Gold —negó Crystal estacionando el auto frente a la casa, no quitó el seguro, miró al chico fijamente a los ojos con seriedad—. Pronto vas a tener que salir al mundo y no quiero que te estrelles, ¿comprendes? Tienes que tomar responsabilidades.

—¡Pero si aún no entro a la universidad–!

—No es que cambies cuando vayas a entrar a la universidad —repuso ella—. Es que debes hacerlo ya, con tu vida, tus amigos, todo. Por favor, Gold.

Él sabía que ella solamente se preocupaba por él, sabía que él era importante para ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, él sencillamente no podía dejar de salir y cometer cuanta locura podía.

Pero como siempre, la mirada suplicante de su prima lo dejó callado, sin más repliques. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se despeinó. —Está bien, lo intentaré.

—Espero que no tengamos que hablar de esto otra vez.

Ella antes habría confiado ciegamente en él, pero ahora Gold estaba más insufrible que nunca y no era la primera vez que hablaban de ello. Desactivó el candado, permitiéndole a Gold bajar, el chico hizo un ademán de despedida e ingresó a la casa. Ella no se fue hasta haber confirmado que él ya estaba dentro.

Cinco minutos después arrancó, había dejado a Eusine haciendo sólo el trabajo que le correspondía a los dos.

.-

Gold no odiaba a Crystal, él tenía una muy buena justificación para "hacerla sufrir". Y es que la chica se lo ganaba, desde que había ingresado a esa odiosa universidad no había tenido tiempo para él, tiempo que debería ser suyo como siempre. Al inicio demandó cortésmente (exigió como si fuera su derecho) más atención de parte de ella, pero a lo largo de esos tres años se había dado cuenta que Crystal no escuchaba a las palabras.

Así que empezó a llamar su atención, usando las mejores de las armas contra ella: él mismo. Sí, sabía que Crystal lo adoraba, se preocupaba por él y siempre velaba por su bienestar, por eso estaba seguro que en cuanto se empezara a "meter en problemas" ella instintivamente iría tras él. Y no se equivocaba, ella siempre acudía hasta donde él se encontraba.

Sí, era una actitud muy caprichosa e infantil, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Él sólo quería un poco de atención, la exigía porque la quería, sino no le prestaría atención.

Sí señores, Gold quería a Crystal aunque no lo pareciera… bueno, es más, no solamente la _quería,_ lo suyo iba más allá de eso, muchísimo más allá.

Crystal era la razón por la que se metía en tantos problemas, pero a la vez por la que estudiaba para sus exámenes, era la razón por la que no tenía novias (quizás amigas, pero no novias), ella era la razón por la que se esforzaba en estar _algo presentable_ a veces, la razón por la que se estaba tomando en serio su vida escolar y meditaba de su futuro (aunque ella no lo supiera y creyera lo contrario).

La verdad no estaba disfrazada, no era otra que Gold amaba a Crystal, no como su prima y eso era un grave problema.

Mentiría si dijera que había intentado reprimir sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad, ni él mismo sabía cuándo era que se había enamorado de ella, un día simplemente se dio cuenta y no pensaba negarlo, lo aceptaba, no era tan desagradable como muchos pensaban, no mientras ella no lo supiera.

Oh, porque si Crystal se enteraba…

Su celular sonó.

 _—_ Hola traidor.

 _—¿Ya estás en casa? —_ Sí, aquel era Silver.

—Sí, Crys recién se fue, ¿en serio la llamaste? ¿Por qué no viniste tú esta vez?

— _Porque si iba yo volverías a irte en cuanto yo me fuera_ —dijo el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea, no parecía de humor, es más, se estaba cuestionando por qué después de tantos años seguía siendo amigo de Gold—. _Actúas como un niño pequeño, deberías dejar en paz a Crys, ella ya tiene suficiente con la universidad._

—Ah… pero qué nostalgia —comentó Gold en un tono falso de ensoñación—. Déjalo, al menos así se relaja de tantos deberes y cosas así.

—Eres un desconsiderado, ¿no podrías…?

—Ella ya me sermoneó durante media hora, ya casi es media noche Silvito, me voy a dormir y después hablamos —se escuchó la voz de Silver reprochar, pero Gold le cortó.

Dejó su celular sobre el sofá y se marchó a su habitación, estaba cansado aunque no lo pareciera, tenía tanto sueño que esa vez no iba a poder esperar a Crystal después de sus sesiones de estudio con el pomposo de Eusine.

Sí, Gold conocía a Eusine al igual que Mizuko, quién parecía amarlo. El chico había llegado un día con un pastel, algunos chocolates y una mochila, ese día se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando con Crystal para lo que parecía ser un examen final, mientras su madre estuvo atenta de todo lo que necesitaran, él estaba atento que no se _pasara_ con su querida prima.

Lo pagó caro el día siguiente, puesto que no durmió en toda la noche vigilándolos y tuvo que madrugar para ir a la escuela. Pero al menos ese tonto no se había acercado a Crystal, por lo que no tenía problema con ello.

.-

—No vas a ir.

Crystal le miró sorprendida ante la repentina orden de su primo, el mismo que jamás acataba las suyas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, ese tipo no me agrada.

Ella no entendía qué iba mal con Gold, simplemente iba a tener una pequeña cita con Eusine, celebrando su éxito en el proyecto a solas en una cena informal, pero él no parecía nada contento con la idea. Crystal sencillamente no lo comprendía, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo?

—Como digas —decidió que al final, lo mejor sería ignorarlo como siempre—. No vayas a salir, ¿comprendes? Quiero pasar tranquila al menos una noche, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

—Sabes que no lo haré si te vas con Eusine —repuso el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

Y ella para su pesar lo sabía muy bien, Gold no era alguien que siguiera las reglas, con exactitud. Eran las cinco, iba a tiempo para su cita pero en cualquier segundo se le podría hacer tarde hablando con Gold.

—Gold…

—Oye, no me quedaré aquí sólo, ¿entiendes? Mamá no está, ya me vi todas las películas y ya no tengo nada más que hacer —Crystal se quedó callada, se veía resignada y cansada, Gold la conocía muy bien, sabía que cuando suspiraba y bajaba sus hombros era señal de que se estaba rindiendo.

Iba a cancelarle a Eusine, la vio sacar su celular y por un minuto pudo sentir la dulce victoria, un sábado por la noche con Crystal era algo que definitivamente había esperado desde hacía mucho. Pero luego llegaba ese pequeño momento en el que el arrepentimiento lo acechaba, la ilusión de Crystal por poder salir a divertirse como la adulta que se suponía que era (jamás salía) se había apagado.

— _"Otra noche en casa viendo películas de la tele"_ —La podía casi escuchar.

Gruñó frustrado, ¿por qué era tan bueno?

—Está bien, tú ganas, me quedaré en casa —dijo mirando incómodo a otro lado, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Crystal—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ahora adiós —dijo cruzado de brazos, no enojado con ella, sino consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

Crystal sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo, como solía hacerlo para recompensarlo por tomar una buena decisión, luego se marchó obedeciendo las palabras de su primo, que frustrado se lanzó al sofá y puso en la televisión la primera película que encontró.

.-

Si por algo Crystal era reconocida era por tener un instinto maternal muy desarrollado, por eso sabía qué le pasaba a Gold y notaba los pequeños cambios en él. El último año Gold se había puesto pesado, más de lo normal, se estaba metiendo en problemas ridículos, frecuentando lugares que seguramente no había sabido que existían hasta hace poco y saliendo con chicas que ella sabía bien que no eran su tipo.

Gold definitivamente estaba buscando llamar la atención, ella y Mizuko lo sabían por eso habían acordado ignorarlo. Pero para ella era más difícil ignorar a Gold, porque cualquier cosa que hiciera ese tonto la preocupaba, así que antes de que se diera cuenta siempre estaba en su búsqueda. Gold definitivamente estaba extraño, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, quizás era una etapa rebelde que había decidido aparecer recién (otra vez) o sencillamente estaba empezando a cambiar o…

—Crys, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió fingiendo que nada malo había pasado. Casi lo olvidaba, ahí estaba Eusine, estaba en una cita con Eusine en una pizzería porque ella se había negado a ir a un lugar más formal.

—Claro, lo siento —se disculpó tranquilamente— ¿de qué hablábamos?

—Del proyecto… ¿te sientes bien?

—Oh, sí no te preocupes, continuemos.

Eusine era una de las pocas personas que podía considerar amigo, con su falta de tiempo, extrema seriedad para todo y perfeccionismo en muchas cosas, casi nadie le tenía paciencia, mas Eusine parecía disfrutar de su compañía, claro, como no si él también era todo un personaje.

Eusine era en extremo amable y caballeroso, a veces exagerando y pareciendo uno de esos caballeros de la época medieval, emocionándose con casi todo, apasionándose con nada y corriendo un lado para otro. Quizás, él estaba con ella porque creía que ella era la que lo aguantaba a él y no al revés ya que Crystal era de las pocas personas que podían tenerle tanta paciencia…

Practicar con Gold en casa había servido.

La velada terminó siendo de lo más agradable y como siempre, los temas jamás se agotaron, la charla se alargó a tal punto que casi era la una y ellos continuaban en la pizzería que abría 24 de las 24 horas del día.

—Por Dios, es muy tarde —dijo Crystal sorprendida, levantándose de su lugar. Había dejado a Gold sólo, esperaba que el chico hubiese decidido dormir y no salir de la casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó Eusine levantándose con ella.

Pero Crystal negó sonriendo. —Traje mi auto, pero gracias por la invitación Eusine, la pasé genial.

—Bueno, entonces puedo deducir que querrás salir conmigo nuevamente otro día —propuso tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.

Ella al inicio atinaba a sonrojarse ante el acto, pero lo hacía tan seguido que parecía algo normal. Sonrió. —Arreglemos después el encuentro, hasta el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes —se despidió Eusine de la mis forma soltándose y despidiéndose con una reverencia que le sacó una risa a la joven.

.-

Jamás en su vida había entrado a hurtadillas a la casa, como nunca llegaba demasiado tarde jamás tenía que preocuparse por sí despertaba a alguien o no. Esa noche (madrugada) era especial, sostenía sus zapatos en sus manos y descalza entró a la casa, buscando cerrar la puerta con suma delicadeza, si Gold estaba durmiendo no quería despertarlo, si no estaba allí se quedaría esperándolo.

Pero no se esperó ni por asomo que él se encontrara sentado en el sillón, despierto y claramente molesto. Era la misma pose que ella tenía cuando él llegaba tarde después de una fiesta.

—Gold, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—¿Qué haces tú fuera a estas horas? —Preguntó cómo acusándola.

Eso era inaudito, casi le daban ganas de reírse si no la estuviera tratando como a una criminal. —Se nos hizo tarde.

—Sí me fijé.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja. —¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan molesto? Gold, tengo veinte años, puedo cuidarme bien —el chico frunció el ceño, a pesar de que ella hablaba de forma pausada buscando evitar algún conflicto tan tarde, él no se calmaba para nada— ¿me esperaste despierto?

—¡Obviamente! —Exclamó de mal humor— ¡Es la una de la mañana! Puedes ser mayor y toda la cosa, pero es muy hipócrita de tu parte criticarme cuando tú también llegas a estas horas.

—Un momento, esta es la primera vez que llegó tarde a casa —dijo ella empezando a molestarse— además, no entiendo por qué te pones así, simplemente fuimos por una pizza y se nos pasó el rato hablando.

—¡Me pongo así porque no me agrada ese pomposo de Eusine! —Exclamó Gold levantándose de su lugar— Ese tipo es tan pegajoso y…

—Gold, si estás celoso no tienes por qué ponerte así —dijo ella entendiendo por fin qué era lo que pasaba con el chico—. Estás siendo tan irracional como cuando eras más pequeño.

Lo vio zapatear, no diciendo nada para no darle la razón, pero estaba claramente haciendo una pataleta. Crystal no comprendía por qué Gold actuaba de esa forma, no es como si le hubiese dado demasiadas razones para estar celoso, simplemente tenía salidas de estudio y esa era la primera cita que tenía en su vida. ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal con él?

Pues debía ser algo muy grave, porque antes de darse cuenta, Gold se había aproximado hasta ella y agarrándola por los brazos la obligó a retroceder hasta la pared para luego besarla sin ningún titubeo.

Por muy extraño que sonase lo primero que Crystal logró sentir fue terror, su corazón salió disparado y la primera sensación fue saber que algo estaba mal, muy mal. No pensó bien, no se movió siquiera y se quedó congelada por un momento, trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y entre más lo intentaba más sentía que se iba a caer. Finalmente, consiguió apartar a Gold de un empujón, el chico la miró por un momento seriamente y ella, en su estado de shock habló como pudo.

—¡Es suficiente, dime qué es lo que te pasa! —Exigió saber, sorprendiéndose que su voz estaba temblando y poco le faltaba para tartamudear.

Gold no parecía alterado, estaba serio en inmutable, no contestó a su demanda, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación. Crystal no lo siguió, se sentó en el sofá con el corazón a mil, estaba temblando y podría jurar que estaba pálida.

.-

Por más que lo intentara, Crystal no había podido hablar con Gold sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, su primo salía temprano para la escuela y volvía a una hora en la que ella no se encontrara en casa, los sábados salía con Silver y los domingos no salía de su habitación.

Era terrible el sentimiento de no saber qué le pasaba, normalmente ella sabía qué ocurría en la cabeza de su primo… pero con ese beso todo había cambiado, se había empezado a cuestionar si de verdad conocía a Gold como creía hacerlo.

—Crys, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Eusine dejando de escribir por un momento. Ella le miró, no comprendiendo el porqué de su pregunta— Has estado mirando a la nada desde hace un buen rato, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ah… sí, no te preocupes, solamente estaba pensando.

—¿Problemas familiares?

—Sí… algo así.

No sabía exactamente a qué problema se estaba enfrentando, podría ser que Gold en un momento de locura hubiese deseado besarla solamente para fastidiarle la existencia un poco… o bien se había enojado tanto que era una forma de hacerle pagar o… o…

Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto más se enredaba, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como eso. Era la primera vez que le robaban un beso… es más, era su primer beso.

Ridículo, a los veinte y no había dado su primer beso ni había tenido una aventura amorosa, pero estaba tan centrada en sus estudios y familia que jamás había pensado en chicos, no le quedaba tiempo para eso, y ahora todo el tiempo que usaba para estudiar lo estaba ocupando pensando en Gold y en la locura de ese sábado por la noche.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Preguntó Eusine cuidadosamente, buscando no perturbarla demasiado.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. —Gracias por preocuparte, pero no creo que puedas ayudar.

—¿Y tú? ¿No puedes hacer algo? —Insistió el chico, queriendo ayudarla.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, meditando las palabras de su amigo. Finalmente miró su reloj viendo que aún le faltaba tres horas para marcharse de la biblioteca y volver a casa. Pero ese día haría una excepción.

—Eusine, me iré por hoy, ¿está bien?

—Claro, nos vemos mañana, señorita.

Ella sonrió agradeciéndole y se marchó tomando su bolso, debía hablar con Gold a toda costa.

.-

Crystal tenía un horario muy riguroso, siempre después de la universidad se quedaba cuatro horas en la biblioteca estudiando y haciendo los deberes, luego iba a casa y preparaba el almuerzo para el día siguiente, el aseo de lo dejaba a Gold. Pero éste mismo la había obligado a romper ese horario, volvió temprano a casa ese día encontrándose sola en casa. Mizuko había empezado a viajar demasiado por su trabajo en cuanto los chicos ya parecían autosuficientes, por eso ya no se veía todos los días en casa esperándolos con la cena.

Crystal dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, iba a aprovechar el tiempo e iba a preparar la cena, quizás de esa forma podría hablar con más tranquilidad con Gold y estaría más preparada, porque sí, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero tan pronto como se puso el delantal la puerta sonó, ella sabía que era Gold, esa forma tan brusca de cerrar la puerta era característica suya.

—¿Crys…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó apenas la vio en la cocina, ella iba a contestar, pero él se corrigió inmediatamente— Me refiero a tan temprano.

Ella no comentó nada sobre que parecía más relajado y de buen humor, prefería fingir que era normal y mantenerlo en ese estado un poco más, uno de los dos debía sentirse calmado al menos.

—Decidí volver antes —comentó sacudiendo su delantal nerviosa a pesar de que no estaba sucio, era un pequeño tic que tenía siempre cuando no sabía qué hacer, sacudir su ropa. Por fortuna supo disimular bien el nerviosismo—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Normal —respondió rascándose una oreja.

—Oye…

—Perdón por lo del sábado —dijo repentinamente cortándola a ella, que sorprendida se quedó callada—. Estaba enojado y actúe sin pensar…

—Fue un beso —dijo Crystal tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Gold miró al techo, como buscando las palabras correctas para no arruinarlo, finalmente, después de un suspiro la miró.

—Tú tenías razón, estaba celoso de que pasaras tanto tiempo con el pomposo de Eusine y sencillamente… te lo quería hacer pagar, pero se me pasó la mano —sonrió de forma ladina, despreocupado y a la vez arrepentido— ¿me perdonas?

Ella lo miró por un momento, queriendo descifrar qué había tras esa sonrisa y esas palabras. No dijo nada, pero estaba tremendamente desconcertada por no poder leer a Gold por primera vez en años.

—Sólo… no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa forma, ¿sí? —Terminó diciendo, ganándose una risa del azabache como respuesta.

—Claro, como digas súper seria, ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer los deberes que si no los hago Lyra se enojará conmigo.

—¿Lyra? —Preguntó confundida, era la primera vez que escucha ese nombre.

—Kotone —corrigió, ganándose un "Ahhh" de parte de su prima, la chica resultaba ser una compañera de secundaria de Gold a la que no había visto desde hace años—, volvió y es la nueva presidenta, así que me tiene al límite.

—Eso me parece muy bien —respondió Crystal poniéndose las manos en la cintura con una sonrisa.

—Uf, creo que ustedes se llevarían bien, aman hacerme sufrir.

Sin más, él se retiró. Aquella había sido una conversación totalmente normal, una conversación que hace un mes no habría sido nada sorprendente, pero Crystal se sentía acongojada.

¿Lyra? ¿Gold aceptando sus celos? ¿Y esa sonrisa? Se sentía como si el chico al que había visto crecer desde que tenía diez hubiese cambiado drásticamente, era… como si fuera otra persona. Y se sintió culpable. Claro, siempre estaba sólo y ella le estaba dando demasiada prioridad a la universidad, ya no compartían tiempo juntos, era normal que no se fijara en las nuevas costumbres del chico.

Quizás, debería reacomodar su agenda.

.-

El tiempo pasaba y Crystal no podía evitar preocuparse más y más. Gold era tan diferente a como lo recordaba, ese niño que amaba las bromas, hacerla enojar, ese que hacía pataleta cuando algo no le salía bien… había madurado y estaba irreconocible.

Cambiando su área de estudio de la biblioteca a la casa pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Gold no era un desastre como ella había pensado, no se quedaba todo el día viendo la televisión, es más, se sorprendió al ver que tranquilamente llegaba, hacías sus deberes, buscaba algo de comer y luego salía con sus amigos. De vez en cuando la fastidiaba o buscaba distraerla de sus estudios, pero por lo general, se portaba de lo más comprensivo, como si apreciara tenerla ahí.

El Gold que ella conocía era egoísta, no apreciaba demasiadas cosas.

Además, se había fijado que esa costumbre de pequeño de halagar demasiado a las mujeres se había desarrollado en magnitud, coqueteaba descaradamente con cualquier chica, sorprendentemente incluyéndola en cierta medida, claro que una patada lo solucionaba… pero él volvía a hacerlo minutos después.

Un nuevo rasgo: tontamente persistente.

—Crys me voy a una cita, volveré tarde —dijo un día despidiéndose alegremente con la mano.

—Después de las doce no te abro la puerta de la casa —advirtió ella.

Él rió y a lo lejos le gritó: —¡Sabes que sí lo harás! ¡No mueras de celos mientras no estoy!

Suspiró frustrada, ese chico tonto…

Ese día había decidido no preocuparse más de la cuenta, simplemente se dedicaría a descansar. Estaba en vacaciones y por primera vez iba a utilizarlas para descansar, estaba exhausta, ser responsable era un trabajo sumamente agotador y relajarse de vez en cuando no iba nada mal.

Buscó las películas viejas que habían comprado hace años para repetirlas, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con un montón de películas nuevas, películas de acción, comedia, misterio y una que otra de romance. Obviamente Gold las había comprado todas, esperando que algún día ella se dignara a verlas con él.

Casi se sintió mal. Vería algunas hasta que Gold llegara y cuando lo hiciera le propondría ver alguna juntos, se lo debía.

Puso la primera, se sentó en el sillón que normalmente ocupaba el chico y se relajó.

.-

Ver películas era como vicio, en especial si éstas tenían una continuación y tú tenías esa continuación en casa. ¿Por qué no se había quedado antes en casa, sentada en ese sofá comiendo unas palomitas disfrutando de una de esas asombrosas sagas que Gold había comprado? Definitivamente, sus fines de semana iban a ser muy diferentes desde ese día.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la película que no se había dado cuenta que eran las diez de la noche, estaba lloviendo y Gold no había vuelto. No fue hasta que su celular sonó que no despegó sus ojos de la segunda película de Batman, pero incluso así, se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras contestaba despistadamente.

—¿Hola?

 _—Crys, soy yo._

Por fin volvió al planeta tierra, ni siquiera puso pausa cuando escuchó la voz de Gold al otro lado de la línea, sonaba cansado, abatido y desesperado, todo mezclado en un tono de voz bajo y monótono que la congeló de inmediato. Ahora escuchaba los truenos y se percataba de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Gold? Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? —Preguntó buscando por todos lados un reloj.

 _—Déjalo, ¿podrías venir a recogerme?_

Ella se quedó callada, no había escuchado a Gold tan mal antes. —¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó buscando su abrigo y un paraguas.

 _—Cerca del instituto, por la panadería._

—No te muevas de allí, en diez minutos llego.

Colgó, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió disparada hasta donde él le había indicado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le habrían robado? ¿Con quién había salido?

Todas esas preguntas poco importaron en cuanto llegó hasta el lugar en el qué le había indicado. Crystal lo encontró justo frente a la panadería, como había dicho, pero empapado, bajo la lluvia y con las manos en los bolsillos, no podía verle el rostro pero no era necesario para saber que definitivamente no estaba bien.

Tomó el paraguas y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su primo.

—¡Gold, ¿qué pasó?! —Preguntó espantada, lo estaba cubriendo con el paraguas y le miraba por todos lados buscando alguna herida, nada, estaba bien. Él no respondía, ni siquiera la miraba— Gold… Gold, ¿qué pasó? ¿La chica te dejó plantado?

Él por fin la miró, ella se encontró con el rostro de un chico sonriendo con amargura. —No, cancelamos la cita.

—¿Tanto te gustaba? —Preguntó preocupada, como para haberlo dejado así…

—No, yo la cancelé —explicó empezando a reír, ella no entendía por qué Gold estaba cambiando tan repentinamente de humor— soy un tonto…

—¿Qué te está pasando? —Preguntó empezando a asustarse.

Gold estaba carcajeándose. —¡De verdad creí que iba a funcionar! En serio… ¡fui tan tonto!

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Crystal molesta por no poder comprender qué le pasaba— ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

—A que eres tan pegajosa como un chicle —dijo sonriendo desganado, ella no entendió, ¿eso era un insulto? ¿Y a qué venía?—. En toda la maldita cita no pude dejar de pensar en ti, ¿por qué? —Preguntó no sabiendo si le hablaba a ella o si estaba hablándose a sí mismo, fuese como fuera, había hecho que Crystal se quedara de piedra— Me tratas como a un niño… eres mi prima —susurró al final borrando su sonrisa— de todas las chicas de todo el maldito mundo me tuve que fijar en mi prima que me trata como a un niño. ¡Hay que ser tonto! ¿No?

Si en ese momento una ráfaga de viento pasaba, la sol risa sería arrebatada de las manos de Crystal que no sabía cómo reaccionar. De nuevo, eso era muy repentino, tanto que la había dejado en blanco, a tal punto que hizo una pregunta estúpida que iba a cambiar su relación con Gold para siempre: —¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Estoy diciendo que me gustas —dijo Gold irritado.

Y para ella todo se hizo negro.

.-

Te le gustes a tu primo no era tan catastrófico como ella lo había pensado en un inicio, después de tranquilizarse y pensar bien la situación pudo pensar como siempre: no era tan terrible, pero sí asustaba, porque Crystal sabía que de esa forma la relación de ambos jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé, sólo pasó.

Ambos tomaron un poco de sus bebidas, Gold estaba resfriado y Crystal tendría que secar el asiento del copiloto cuando éste se fuera a dormir, sin embargo habían decidido tener una pequeña charla antes de que no se pudieran ver a la cara por el resto de días.

—¿Y?

Ella parpadeó confundida. —¿Y qué?

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Estaba pidiendo algo lógico, él se había declarado oficialmente, de forma extraña pero lo había hecho.

—Gold, jamás te he visto de esa forma —dijo sinceramente— y ahora mismo no te veo diferente, lo siento.

El chico parecía ya habérselo esperado, puesto que no parecía devastado ni decaído, simplemente se quedó mirándola. —Es irónico considerando que no me has visto en el último año —comentó, ella no contestó, puesto que era verdad— …bromeo —dijo después de un momento sonriendo tranquilamente, rompiendo la tensión en menos de un segundo—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, está bien.

—No estabas bien en la panadería —replicó ella.

Gold suspiró. —Sí, y tampoco lo estoy ahora, me duele la cabeza, estoy congestionado y creo que en un momento deberás llamar a la ambulancia.

—¡Gold!

Ella estaba enojada, Gold no estaba tomándolo en serio y Crystal ya se estaba cansando de eso. Él solamente rió, como siempre.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está, ¿por qué yo? —Preguntó cansada de estar hablando con un adolescente que tenía la mentalidad de un niño— Pensé que…

—Ni yo puedo decírtelo —interrumpió él rascándose la nuca— mira que me has hecho cambiar de estado muchas veces hoy y estoy realmente agotado. Solamente… puedes olvidarlo.

—Pero tú no lo harás.

—Probablemente… pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso, solamente… sigue siendo la misma súper seria de siempre, ¿sí? No quiero que cambies conmigo solamente porque… ya sabes.

Crystal iba a refutar una vez más, no entendía por qué ella era la única que lucía interesada en el tema, no entendía por qué no quería que se quedara así. Quizás la emoción de que alguien la quisiese por primera vez en su vida (aunque fuese su primo que era tres años meno) o porque de verdad temía herir los sentimientos de Gold.

Como fuera, terminó asintiendo creyendo que era lo mejor, Gold pareció tranquilo con ello y después de despedirse para ir a dormir de forma jocosa, la dejó sola con sus pensamientos. Últimamente no podía entender a Gold, pero no necesitaba ser una genio como para no saber que él no estaba tan bien como le decía.

.-

Ella definitivamente tenía un problema, si Gold le decía: no te preocupes, ella inevitablemente lo hacía. Sus calificaciones no bajaron, puesto que ella siempre estaba un paso por delante de los maestros, pero sí dejó de prestarle atención a las clases, pensando y pensando en su primo.

Como había dicho, él procuraba actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y ella lo imitaba, pero era incómodo, aunque no hablaran de ello definitivamente era incómodo y Crystal no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho para que Gold se enamorara de ella, de esa forma, dejaría de hacerlo para que todo volviera de verdad a la normalidad.

Lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto no era que Gold estuviera enamorado de ella, sino que ella le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Señorita Satō, si no se encuentra bien puede retirarse de la clase —dijo amablemente el maestro.

Debía tener una cara terrible como para que el maestro le pidiera que descansara. Ella agradeció y sonriéndole a Eusine para no preocuparlo se dirigió a la salida. Debía pensar en algo pronto, porque a ese paso terminaría volviéndose loca.

—¿Crystal? —La voz de alguien la alertó, justo en el pasillo se encontraba uno de los estudiantes más exitosos de psicología y justamente uno de sus senpais.

—Green-senpai… ¿qué hace aquí?

—Eso te debo preguntar a ti, tu nunca te pasas ninguna clase —comentó mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Green!

Una segunda voz se escuchó, he ahí la segunda mejor estudiante de psicología de toda la universidad: Blue Tateyama. La chica llegó cargando algunos libros con cara de enojo.

—¡No puedo creer que me dejaras cargando todas estas cosas! —Se quejó, antes de fijarse en Crystal, que saludó con la mano sonriente— Uh, cariño, ¿estás bien? Luces fatal.

Definitivamente tenía que ir a un baño y verse en el espejo qué era lo que estaba mal con su cara. Pero en ese instante se quedó callada, pensando, tenía a los dos futuros prometedores todo el área de psicología frente suyo… obviamente los iba a aprovechar.

—Green-senpai, Blue… necesito un consejo.

Green y Blue se miraron entre ellos, no entendiendo las intenciones de Crystal.

.-

—¡Es como una novela! —Chilló Blue con emoción, a lo que Green suspiró frustrado y Crystal se avergonzó.

—No tienes que compartirlo con todo el campus —dijo el castaño con seriedad, para luego agregar: —Ruidosa.

Blue chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos y decidiendo no prestarle atención a Green. Miró a Crystal con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano. —¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó soltándose de la castaña sorprendida por la proposición.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Blue contrariada.

—Es Gold, Blue, ¡es mi primo! —Se quejó— Además lo quiero, pero como un hermano.

—Auch, familiazone —bromeó la castaña ganándose una mala mirada, luego habló seriamente: —Pero con que salgan todo podría solucionarse.

Crystal no entendía cómo salir con Gold podría hacer que él dejara de gustar de ella, pero para sorpresa suya, Green apoyó a Blue como pocas veces se había visto.

—Es como saciar el hambre de algo —dijo Green tranquilamente—, si le permites probar un poco de lo que quiere eventualmente puede terminar aburrido o saciado. No creo de verdad que Gold sea el tipo de los que se enamoran.

—Exactamente, simplemente dale una oportunidad al chico para darse cuenta que no está enamorado de ti.

Crystal aún no parecía muy convencida, pero había empezado a flaquear.

—¿Y qué tal si sí?

—Pues córtale por más doloroso que sea, ya vendrán más amores —explicó Green sin inmutarse.

Blue pareció querer replicar, pero entonces Crystal se levantó y se inclinó ante los dos. —Muchas gracias, les estoy en deuda.

—No te preocupes por ello —negó Green tranquilamente.

Y entonces Crystal de marchó a paso rápido. Blue se cruzó de brazos y bufó. —Eso fue cruel.

—La verdad es cruel.

Y ante eso ella no pudo reprochar, pero sí pudo sacarle la lengua para mostrarle su inconformidad.

.-

—…y esa es la razón por la que quiero que salgas conmigo.

Gold miraba con incredulidad a Crystal, si se sentía ofendido no lo demostraba, pero sí que le parecía divertida la extrema sinceridad de la chica, le había planteado su idea completamente como era. Él estaba sentado en el columpio y ella estaba parada frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente obtuvo una sonrisa torcida. —¿En serio crees que eso va a funcionar? Vamos Crys, te creí un poco más lista.

—Yo también —dijo ella desganada rodando los ojos— ¿aceptas o no?

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte —suspiró el azabache mirándola, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba seria, no estaba bromeando—. De acuerdo, digamos que acepto. ¿No te preocupa que mamá o el pomposo de Eusine o mis amigos o… bueno, todo el mundo se entere? —Ella no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente le dedicó una de esas miradas que siempre le daba, esas miradas que eran como si buscara comunicarse telepáticamente con él, sorprendentemente, casi siempre servía y esa vez no fue la excepción— …será un secreto.

—¿Aceptas o no?

—Jamás pensé que harías algo como esto —dijo Gold no sabiendo si reír o lucir contrariado— …está bien, acepto, solamente porque parece muy divertido.

—Gold, no se supone que sea divertido —negó ella cruzándose de brazos— se supone que debes…

—Aburrirme, lo sé… pero será muy difícil, _súper seria_ —a Crystal le dio un escalofrío en cuanto escuchó a Gold llamarla por su apodo, se levantó hasta quedar a unos cinco pasos de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos sonreía de forma torcida y le regalaba una mirada pícara. Gold había empezado a seguirle la corriente, había dejado de verla como su prima— porque quiero que sepas que no estoy encaprichado, yo voy muy en serio.

Después de estirarse y llamarla para que se devolvieran casa, Gold pasó por su lado sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, una sonrisa que por alguna razón no le gustó nada. Se limitó a seguirlo, preguntándose a sí misma si esa de verdad había sido una buena idea.

.-

Definitivamente había sido la peor decisión de toda su vida.

Ella no sabía actuar como una novia, jamás le había encontrado el sentido a aquellas relaciones románticas… cuando se aplicaban en su caso, el problema no sólo era ese, el mayor problema era que Gold sí sabía cómo actuar como un novio pero no sabía cómo disimular.

¿Cómo era eso? Sencillo: le tomaba la mano en la calle, hacía comentarios demasiado inapropiados frente a personas desconocidas, hacía el ademán de besarla en cualquier lugar y luego de verla esquivar el beso reía a carcajadas en su cara.

Sí, Gold era una novio estupendamente imbécil.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Crys? —Preguntó Eusine un día cualquiera, un día en el que ella no había llevado su auto porque Mizuko lo necesitaba.

Y justamente cuando iba a aceptar, Gold apareció de la nada abrazándola por la espalda.

—Buena suerte a la próxima, yo la llevaré pero gracias por ofrecerte, Merlín.

Por alguna razón, Gold le veía a Eusine cara de mago barato.

Justo entonces cuando vio la cara de confusión de su compañero de universidad, Crystal consiguió reaccionar como cualquier _prima normal_ lo haría: le dio un potente codazo en las costillas.

—¡Ugh!

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Eusine, pero tengo que llevar a Gold a casa —negó ella sonriente, tratando de lucir lo más natural posible.

Y ni siquiera esperó la respuesta, agarró a Gold de la oreja (como solía hacerlo siempre) y lo arrastró hasta las afueras del campus, en la vacía parada de autobús donde nadie los vería ni escucharía.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Crystal con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo llevarte a casa? —Devolvió la pregunta aun agarrándose las costillas, donde ella le había propinado el golpe.

Suspiró. —No sabes controlarte —se quejó ella agachándose y quitándole las manos del costado, luego levantó la camisa para revisar el golpe, apenas había una roncha roja.

—Eso debería decirte yo a ti —se quejó él antes de mirarla con picardía—. Wow, pero que indecente te ves, Crys.

—Calla —ordenó ella frunciendo el ceño ante su comentario.

—No, ya siendo serio, ¿qué hay de malo con que quiera llevar a mi novia sana y salva a casa?

Y no se pudo explicar realmente por qué se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra "novia" ni tampoco pudo entender el vuelco que su estómago le dio ni su corazón apurado. Era la primera vez que Gold la llamaba de esa forma, siendo serio, porque si se trataba de molestar sería la número veinte.

Por alguna razón, fue consciente entonces de su situación actual y el cambio que estaba haciendo su relación con Gold.

Afortunadamente no necesitó responder, el autobús había llegado por ellos y junto al azabache se subió sin mediar palabra.

.-

Las razones de Crystal para haber decidido hacer esa locura llamada entrar en un noviazgo con tu primo se limitaban a una sola meta: volver a como todo era antes. Pero el antes de la universidad, el antes en donde él era cariñoso con ella (a su manera) y ella lo era con él (cuando no se comportaba como tonto), ese antes donde ella no había empezado a ignorarlo por la escuela y pasaba casi todo el día en su compañía, claramente como los mejores amigos del universo.

Así lo había visto ella en sus años de preparatoria, Gold siempre estaba para ella y ella siempre iba a estar para Gold. Ella solamente quería eso, nada más, por eso salía con él, para que esa relación amorosa no llegara a ningún lado y no tuviese más opción que volver atrás, si eso pasaba (que debía pasar) ella se había jurado a sí misma darle más tiempo a Gold, pasar de nuevo aquellas tardes a su lado, iba a tratar de que todo volviera a la normalidad…

Pero por el momento se tenía que aguantar al chico jugando con su cabello e insistiéndole que lo dejara dormir en su regazo.

—Por milésima vez, Gold: no. Tengo tarea de biología y quiero acabarla hoy —repitió cansada— ¡y ya suelta mi cabello!

Con un pisotón el chico se irguió y se cruzó de brazos aburrido. —¿Por qué no vamos a casa? No te pones tan… seria cuando estás en tu escritorio.

—Porque la biblioteca tiene todos los libros que necesito —explicó tratando de mantener la calma.

—Hay internet.

—¡Pero no la información que necesito! Así que si tanto te aburre ve a buscar con qué entretenerte —le ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

Y él entendiendo que solamente la estaba molestando decidió obedecer y marcharse a la sección de computadores de la biblioteca.

Al fin paz, estaba desesperada porque no podía contestar el condenado formulario cuya información había estado buscando por más de dos horas y Gold distrayéndola no estaba ayudando para nada. Cuando éste se fue se dedicó a continuar con su trabajo… pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado gracias a Gold: moría de sueño.

La última semana no había hecho más que estudiar para los exámenes y trabajos finales, estaba a punto de salir a vacaciones y sabía que todo valdría la pena… pero ahora mismo no sentía la motivación que la llevó a quedarse despierta hasta las tres de la mañana la noche anterior.

Tomaría una siesta de diez minutos, estaba totalmente recomendado para reactivar el cerebro y reposar los ojos. No sería demasiado, puso una alarma en su celular y se recostó por un momento, se relajó y se dejó llevar…

.-

—Pss… Crys…

Frunció el ceño, todavía no quería despertar.

—Crys…

Ignoró esa insistente voz.

—Hey súper seria que van a cerrar la biblioteca —repitió. Y esas fueron las paladas clave para hacer que ella abriera los ojos alterada.

Miró a todos lados, a su derecha estaba Gold con su mochila de la escuela colgando sobre un hombro, su trabajo estaba todo esparcido sobre la mesa y para su terror, eran los únicos en la biblioteca, exceptuando por la anciana bibliotecaria que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—¿Q-qué…? ¡La alarma…!

—La apagué, lucias muerta y por primera vez decidiste descansar —explicó Gold con tranquilidad.

—¡No debiste hacer eso! —A esas horas de la noche a Crystal poco le importaba gritar en la biblioteca y la bibliotecaria parecía pensar lo mismo— ¡¿Ahora qué haré?! ¡Eso era para mañana!

—Pf, sólo recoge tus cosas y vámonos —le restó importancia el azabache.

Crystal estaba al borde del colapso, jamás había incumplido con algún deber, jamás; y que Gold pareciera indiferente a ello la hacía enfurecer, lo habría golpeado hasta la muerte de no ser porque vio algo extraño encima de la mesa… ella no había dejado sus trabajos así.

Los revisó, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa con que todo estaba terminado, ordenado y con su letra, además, estaba bien respondido, ¡incluso había información adicional!

Miró a Gold con incredulidad, el chico sonreía de forma ladina. —¿Te sorprendí? Al parecer aprender a falsificar tu letra me sirvió de algo.

—¿Pero cómo lo…?

—Si estuvieras más pendiente de mi sabrías que ya dejé de ser un desastre en la escuela y… que mi especialidad es biología —bostezó— vamos a casa ya, muero de hambre.

—Gold, de verdad que…

—Déjalo —ella ignoró que la estuviera cortando a cada rato, no se iba a enojar con él, no esa noche—, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, te has estado esforzando mucho así que ya merecías una ayuda.

Y se sintió avergonzada, todo el camino hasta casa no habló así que Gold hacía monólogos graciosos a los que ella no le prestaba atención. Ella siempre había pensado que ella velaba por Gold, que ella era la que lo observaba siempre y le hacía seguimiento… pero esa noche se dio cuenta que no era así, que Gold era el que la veía y que al parecer… siempre lo había hecho.

Entonces, aunque fuese por unos minutos, miró a Gold reír de su propio chiste y mirarla con una sonrisa; y esa vez… olvidó que era su primo.

.-

Lo prometido era deuda, ahí estaba ella en el sofá, acobijada con un paquete grande de papas en su regazo en mitad de Gold y Mizuko. La mujer por fin había conseguido unos días libres del trabajo y Crystal estaba en vacaciones, cosa por la cual había decidido esa noche ver una película, una de Disney bastante emotiva que al parecer había enamorado a Gold desde el inicio.

Big Hero Six, Crystal debía admitir que había esperado que Gold hubiese escogido una más adulta, algo más alejado de la fantasía, pero poco a poco empezaba a darse cuenta por qué esa película le gustaba tanto; desde la muerte de Tadashi la tenía pegada a la pantalla. Mizuko era otra historia, la mujer estaba agotada así que apenas presentaron a Baymax se quedó profundamente dormida.

Solamente estaban él, ella y la película.

Crystal había cogido cierto amor al cine, por lo que no fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió a Gold pasarle una mano sobre los hombros, pero no fingiendo un bostezo cliché, sino que apenas vio a Mizuko dormida, la agarró y la acomodó en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó susurrando para no despertar a su madre.

—Abrazándote, duh. Me lo debes —respondió sencillamente volviendo a ver la película.

Y ella se resignó a soltarlo cuando su madre se acomodó sobre su hombro, dejándolas a ambas prácticamente recargando todo el peso en Gold, el cual no parecía inmutarse. Se veía incómodo, pero a Gold no le molestaba para nada y Crystal posiblemente era la más cómoda de los tres.

Cuando la película finalizó Gold no se levantó, dejó los créditos simplemente alegando que le gustaba la música y Crystal que lucía ya adormilada no se quejó, asintió mirando las letras blancas ascender por la pantalla… o eso fue hasta que Gold tapó su campo de visión, inclinándose hasta ella… besándola.

Eso le quitó el sueño. Se mostró además de sorprendida, espantada; tenía a su lado a Mizuko, la mujer se removía constantemente haciendo el ademán de despertar y también estaba el factor que le estaba gustando ese beso… lo peor vino cuando le correspondió torpemente sin pensarlo, no comprendiendo por qué su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia.

No necesitó separarse por la falta de aire, quince segundos dejaron a Gold satisfecho por lo que él rompió el beso y con una sonrisa victoriosa se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su madre.

—Mamá, ya acabó.

Ella se removió de nuevo en su lugar y no le dejó más opción a Gold que cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación. Dejando a Crystal sola en el sofá.

La joven se tocó los labios, estaba sonrojada y de repente hacía calor, tuvo que lanzar las mantas al suelo para no asarse. Se agarró el estómago al sentir una sensación de vacío y luego cosquillas desde sus pies hasta cabeza.

Aquello ya estaba preocupándola porque no estaba dando los resultados que ella esperaba.

.-

—¡Te dije que era como una novela! —Exclamó Blue encantada.

Green la miró con fastidio y volviendo a ver a Crystal se disculpó: —Lamentamos ponerte en esta situación.

—Solamente quiero saber cómo salir de esto —dijo ella angustiada. Terminar no era una opción, Gold todavía no parecía haber olvidado sus sentimientos por ella.

—Es que estás pasando mucho tiempo con él —dijo Blue ya calmada, pero sonriendo alegre—. Sal con su amigos, despéjate y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si no?

—Pues buena suerte explicándoselo a Mizuko —Blue rió al ver la cara de terror de Crystal, no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Green iba a intervenir, pero Blue habló nuevamente—. Es broma, funcionará. El problema es que nunca habías experimentado algo igual, jamás habías estado en una relación y si dejas que te consuma… pues acabarás como no quieres acabar. Sal con alguien y olvídalo todo por un momento, serán unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Crystal había citado a Green y a Blue a un café, al ver que todo estaba tomando un rumbo que obviamente ella no había querido tomar corrió a buscar a los dos que la habían metido en ese problema. Afortunadamente le estaban dando respuestas… lo malo era que empezaba a dudar de si iba a funcionar o no.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Gracias por venir.

—Siempre que los necesites aquí estaremos, cariño.

Green miró a Blue con el ceño fruncido, las dos chicas se sonreían entre ellas y lo estaban ignorando, si no hubiese sido así, Crystal se habría dado cuenta por la mirada de su senpai que Blue le había dado un mal consejo a propósito.

.-

Salir con otras personas, podía hacerlo, era sencillo, a pesar de que su vida social estaba terriblemente abandonada, siempre tendría a viejos compañeros de la escuela y a Eusine… pero eran vacaciones y Eusine no estaba en el país al igual que todos esos compañeros.

En otras palabras: para poder controlarse a sí misma se había dedicado especialmente a la cocina y aseo, buscando ocuparse lo suficiente para que esa sensación de cercanía con Gold dejara de incomodarla, incluso podría decirse que era más sencillo considerando que Mizuko estaba en casa y que su simple presencia le ponía un límite al muchacho con sus muestras de afecto… a veces, pero funcionaba.

—Hey Crys —miró al chico que estaba de brazos cruzados sentado encima del sofá de la sala mientras ella barría— ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh…? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

El chico hizo una mueca graciosa que mostraba su inconformidad con la respuesta. —Has estado muy… seria desde hace una semana, haces todo el oficio y no me mandas a hacer nada, ¿estás bien? —repitió.

Ella agarró más fuerte aún el palo de la escoba e inventó una buena excusa, pero nada le venía a la cabeza, nunca había sido muy buena mintiendo. —Estoy bien… sólo… extraño la universidad.

Y aunque claramente no era muy convincente Gold decidió no hacerla sufrir y fingió creerle. —Wow, eres una obsesiva.

—Cállate.

A diferencia de ella, él sí que era bueno mintiendo (a veces, menos cuando ella se tomaba la molestia de verle a los ojos y desenmascararlo, pero justo en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupada para molestarse en hacerlo) así que ignoró sus palabras y continuó con lo suyo.

Pero los días pasaron, lentos y tortuosos para Crystal porque no había podido alejarse de Gold como tenía planeado, es más, ahora pasaba más tiempo junto a él que antes. Todo por las vacaciones. Buen momento para que sus hormonas de adolescente decidieran por fin hacer aparición con unos años de retraso.

Gold no ayudaba, solamente la confundía más y más todos los días con sus palabras y acciones… bueno, sépase que Gold no era ni detallista, ni un caballero, mucho menos romántico pero Crystal no entendía cómo se las ingeniaba para volverla loca. No entendía cómo con pequeñas cosas la encantaba.

Como por ejemplo: —Ten, fui a comer con Silver y te traje las sobras —eso decía cuando en realidad le traía uno de sus postres favoritos (claro que con un mordisco, Gold era un tragón).

O también: —Deja, yo hago el almuerzo que tú has estado de esclava en la casa y yo ya me estoy aburriendo.

O el: —¿No te gustaría dormir conmigo? Cómo en los viejos tiempos~

Claro que al último podía responder con un pisotón y asunto arreglado. Pero la cosa era que cada detalle del chico estaba… estaba _molestándola_ más de lo que debería.

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y trató de calmarse, era una joven adulta, era responsable y tenía control sobre sus pensamientos, acciones y sentimientos… ¡no podía estar pasándole eso!

—Súper seria…

—¿Qué quieres Gold? —Preguntó enojada.

El chico dio un paso atrás. —Ok, ¿ahora qué hice?

Suspiró buscando tranquilizarse, eso siempre funcionaba. —Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Bueno… pensaba invitarte a salir —respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— has estado demasiado compulsiva y desesperada en estos días, necesitas relajarte.

Oh, vaya que era irónico que él se lo dijera. Evitó resoplar y negó con la cabeza. —Descuida, estoy bien.

—Claro, claro, ¿pero sí saldrás conmigo? Llevamos tres meses de novios y no hemos tenido ni una sola cita… y la biblioteca no cuenta, te quedaste dormida.

Una cita con Gold, sí, magnífico, ¿por qué no tener una cita con la persona que deseas eludir disimuladamente? No podía aceptar, algo en ella le decía que no aceptara bajo ninguna circunstancia tener una cita con él… era demasiado peligroso.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijó que el muchacho de había agachado hasta su altura, enarcando una ceja contrariado, Crystal había estado muy rara desde hacía uno días y definitivamente eso no le estaba gustando ni un poco, ¡ni siquiera lo estaba notando! Y cuando lo hizo fue muy tarde, el chico la había agarrado de los hombros dispuesto a besarla.

Su reacción fue diferente a las dos veces anteriores: esta vez lo empujó sin remordimiento antes de que llegaran a hacer contacto.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Y por qué fue eso?! —Pidió saber después de haber chocado con el sillón del otro extremo de la sala.

—¡I-intentaste besarme! —Replicó ella sonrojada, no sabiendo por qué había tartamudeado.

—¡Claro que no, simplemente quería zarandearte y ver si seguías en este mundo! ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa! —Ella le dedicó una mirada dubitativa, claramente buscaba decir algo como "¿a qué te refieres?"— Sabes qué quiero decir, has estado muy extraña desde que vimos la película. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso beso mal?

Ese era el menor problema en todo el asunto. Gold en definitiva era un idiota.

—No… es decir, sí… Arg —la chica se pasó las manos por la cara desesperada, ya ni sabía que decía. Tomó aire, estaba asustada y eso no se podía postergar más— Gold… quiero terminar.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí! (?) Nuevamente perdón por lo largo, y espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, que sí o sí es el final y el que prometo no se extenderá tanto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Procedo a contestar comentarios!_

* * *

 ** _tavoXPX:_** _Me alegra que te esté gustando, y como podrás ver, al final serán más de tres XDD ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _kenmaken:_** _¡Omg! ¡Me hace feliz que te esté gustando mi Queen! ;o; Descuida, para mí todos tus reviews random son bonitos y me alegran el día *corazón que censura FF*_

 _ **celestialwolf2000:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este hiper capítulo que parece sacado de un mal dorama XD Agradezco de corazón tu apoyo, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Aaaaal:_** ** _  
_**


	4. Novio

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Incesto, MangaQuestShipping._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak". Link en mi perfil._  
 _¡Terminé! ¡Por fin! Ok, me disculpo por adelantado por este horroroso final y por lo rápido del capítulo, resulta que estaré muy ocupada los siguientes meses, desde febrero hasta sólo Dios sabe cuando, así que tuve que escribir esto antes de que empezara febrero, mi reto muriera y mi tiempo me consumiera por completo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado (esta cosa)! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y lamento no poder contestar comentarios en esta ocasión, pero los leo todos y agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo (no escribiré un MangaQuest de nuevo dentro de un laaargo tiempo). ¡Nos leemos!_

 _PD- Por cierto, mi reto era el siguiente: El cliché era que personaj se aman, pero son familia, el giro de trama: continúan con la relación. Díganme qué tal les pareció XD_

* * *

 **IV**  
 **Novio**

—*—*—*—  
 _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes  
_ —*— *—* —

El tiempo parecía haberse vuelto más lento, los días eran larguísimos y las noches una tortura. Un mes había pasado desde que Crystal había terminado con Gold su extraña relación, el muchacho no pidió explicaciones, simplemente aceptó y se marchó a su habitación, pero eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor es que ya nada le estaba saliendo bien.

Pronto volvería a la universidad y estaba tratando de estudiar un poco para el regreso, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía hacer nada sin pensar en Gold y sentir un incómodo sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Y no era porque le había roto el corazón como tanto había temido, era porque además de que nada era como antes, ella se sorprendía sintiéndose frustrada al ver que el chico parecía llevar muy bien la ruptura. El trato para con ella se había vuelto nada más que unos saludos formales y preguntas casuales de pequeñas cosas, nada que ver con unos años atrás y menos con los últimos meses.

Pero sobre todo, podía decirse que lo peor de lo peor era ella, estaba nefasta, todo lo afectado que debería estar Gold lo estaba sobrellevando Crystal, incluso llegó a preguntarse si de verdad el chico había estado enamorado como se lo había dicho.

Comprendió que su relación con Gold no tenía arreglo y como pudo salió de la depresión… y el sentimiento de carga después de la ruptura se arreglaría con las clases... O eso había pensado.

—¿Por qué no entiendo nada? —Se preguntó a sí misma con desespero, se agarraba la cabeza y por más que trataba de que el contenido del libro le entrara, no conseguía nada más que confundirse más y marearse.

—De acuerdo, suficiente de esto —dijo alguien acercándose a ella y quitándole el libro, se trataba de Eusine que parecía inconforme por su actitud—. No vas a conseguir nada mirando fijamente el libro.

—No sólo lo estoy mirando fijamente —dijo ella mordazmente mirándolo, pero al ver a Eusine y decidió tranquilizarse—. Lo siento, es que…

—Estás frustrada, es totalmente comprensible —asintió el joven tranquilamente dejando el libro cerrado nuevamente en la mesa—. Crys, no vas a conseguir nada si estás estresada, ¿ha ocurrido algo con tu familia?

¿Qué no estaba ocurriendo en su familia? Esa sería una mejor pregunta, pero sencillamente no podía comentarle nada a Eusine, no era lo correcto ni lo más sensato, era su amigo, pero no llegaba a tener tales niveles de confianza.

—Es… es solamente un problema con Gold, nada más —terminó confesando sin dar demasiados detalles, esperaba que el chico comprendiera.

Afortunadamente para ella, Eusine era alguien sensible que sabía _leer el ambiente._ —¿Tan malo es?

—No… solamente es algo pequeño que me tiene muy preocupada —le sonrió tratando de decir "así soy yo, una súper seria", pero esa sonrisa le salió desganada, al darse cuenta que ni siquiera en una conversación normal con Eusine podía sacarse al molesto de Gold de la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es porque quieres mucho a tu primo —dijo el chico sonriendo tranquilamente, tratando de confortarla, no sabiendo que con esas palabras solamente la hizo deprimirse aún más— ¿qué tal si salimos? Así te despejas y cobro mi invitación de la otra vez.

Salir con Eusine a despejarse… ese había sido el plan inicial antes de terminarle a Gold en un momento de desespero, quizás todavía no estaba demasiado tarde para poder arreglarlo todo. Gustosa con ese pensamiento aceptó la invitación de Eusine sin pensarlo nuevamente.

.-

—¿Vas a salir nuevamente con ese tipo?

Gold no se mostraba nada alegre, Crystal se lamentó de que esas fueran las primeras siete palabras que le decía en todo el mes que no tuvieran que ver con un saludo rápido.

—Iremos al parque de diversiones —dijo ella tratando de excusarse, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero ese aire de enojo de Gold parecía demandárselo.

—Tiene que ser una broma —masculló el oji-ámbar.

—Gold, simplemente es un amigo, no tienes por qué estar celos…

—¡No estoy celoso! —Exclamó inmediatamente sin dejarla terminar— Puedes ir donde quieras con quién quieras, ya eres mayor.

Y sin mediar otra palabra subió las escaleras marchándose hacia su habitación, dejando a Crystal además de enojada muy herida. No era normal de Gold mentirle y menos levantarle la voz de la nada. Pero sus palabras eran las que más la habían afectado… le habría encantado ser ignorante de la razón pero ya se estaba llevando demasiadas pistas sobre lo que le pasaba.

Por eso salía con Eusine esa noche, debía quitarse esa sensación de tensión que siempre llevaba cuando tenía que ver con algo relacionado a Gold. Ella quería evitar a toda costa enamorarse de él y por eso apenas salieron los primeros _síntomas_ de atracción… se volvió loca y le terminó de golpe.

No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal, apenas podía decir que iba a salir con Eusine y que la pasaría bien, que aunque la relación de primos que llevaban ya se había arruinado, al menos sus sentimientos sobre Gold no lo harían. Ella aún quería ser la prima mayor del chico.

Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar demasiado acerca de ese tipo cosas. Tomó su bolso y se marchó.

.-

A diferencia de la última vez, el encuentro fue bastante temprano aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, dos y media haciendo la cola que les daría el acceso al parque. Eusine no paraba de decir chistes (que aunque malos la hacían sonreír), ingresaron en la mayoría de juegos, evitando algunos que no les hacían demasiada gracia como la montaña rusa o esa enorme atracción que consistía en ponerlos de cabeza y luego hacerlos rodar. El salón de los espejos, el carrusel, los carritos chocones y la mansión embrujada resultaban más interesantes para los dos.

No negaría que se estaba divirtiendo, Eusine era el mejor amigo que habría podido pedir, amable, servicial y buscaba apoyarla, era un buen chico, incluso había conseguido que dejara de pensar en Gold por un momento. Se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

—¿La siguiente atracción? —Preguntó el chico entregándole una manzana acaramelada.

—No sé, puedes elegirla tu —la verdad le importaba muy poco a donde se montarían, los gustos de Eusine eran muy parecidos a los suyos.

—No, yo ya los elegí todos, es su turno bella dama.

Rió ante el apodo y decidió obedecerle, sino se pondría demasiado _apasionado_ con respecto a las atracciones. Miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que no pareciera peligrosa ni exagerada; encontró lo que buscaba a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿La rueda de la fortuna?

—¡Una elección perfecta! Los siguientes los escogerás otra vez —comentó Eusine llevándola del brazo hasta el juego.

Ahora si recapitulaba, Eusine parecía una mejor opción para el noviazgo, el chico era atento, amable, inteligente, cortés y un excelente compañero. Sí, Eusine habría sido definitivamente el tipo perfecto de hombre para ella… pero mirándolo bien, no le producía nada más que un lindo sentimiento de amistad, incluso si se esforzaba en buscarle algo atractivo (y sépase que Eusine era bastante guapo) o que le llamara la atención no conseguía nada, seguía siendo Eusine, un buen amigo.

—Pase por aquí por favor —dijo el encargado del juego.

Crystal no consiguió ver bien lo que ocurrió después, Eusine quién la tenía tomada del brazo terminó soltándola y de repente terminó con alguien además de su acompañante en la pequeña cabina de la noria.

—¿Qué…? —Parpadeó un par de veces antes de confirmar de quién se trataba y que no era su mente jugándole una broma— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Gold?!

Efectivamente, el menor estaba frente a ella respirando agitado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón para llegar hasta ella. Crystal no sabía qué pensar en ese momento, no sabía sí gritarle aún más furiosa por la repentina interrupción y haberle seguido… o sentirse feliz por verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo preocupado por ella.

—Déjame reponerme —pidió el chico recuperando aliento.

Optó por relajarse y ser lo más civilizada que podía: —Gold, dime de una vez qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ¡me hiciste dejar sólo a Eusine…! ¡OTRA VEZ!

—¡No está sólo! —Refutó Gold frunciendo el ceño— Está con Silver y Lyra.

Le señaló algo detrás de ella, Crystal volteó a ver para encontrarse a unas cabinas lejos a Eusine sentado de espaldas frente a un par de jóvenes, una chica castaña de radiante sonrisa que hablaba emocionada y el amigo de toda la vida de Gold, no muy alegre, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido miraba a Gold con ira. Gold le saludó tranquilamente.

—Espero que tengas una muy buena justificación para interrumpir así mi cita…

—No tengo nada —admitió el azabache mirando el paisaje, Crystal no pudo reclamarle más ante la sinceridad y esa mirada distante que tenía—. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó Crystal más tranquila— Se supone que había que reservar las entradas.

—Tengo las entradas desde hace un mes.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh —era claro: el chico había esperado poder ir con ella a ese mismo parque de diversiones, ahora podía comprender un poco más el enojo de Gold, sin embargo, no terminaba de entender qué hacía allí—. Pero ya no importa, estaba pensando que es momento de hablar.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de un mes? —Preguntó Crystal entre incomoda, enojada y nerviosa.

—Sí, exactamente —se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo exactamente como poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, suspiró— ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¿Me porté mal contigo o algo así?

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —Negó inmediatamente la chica al verlo en ese estado depresivo que definitivamente no iba con él, quería una explicación y parecía acongojado— Solamente quería terminar.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que estabas llevándolo muy bien —le encaró no dispuesta a decir la verdadera razón.

—¿Llevarlo bien? —Preguntó Gold como si le hubiese dicho un insulto— ¡Me terminaste de la nada, ¿cómo esperabas que lo estuviera "llevando bien"?!

—Pues esta es la primera vez en días que me diriges la palabra de forma decente.

—¡Porque estaba enojado, demonios! —Zapateó, Crystal de repente sintió la necesidad de salir de la cabina y dejar el asunto así, aquello prometía llegar a otros niveles y definitivamente eso no era lo que buscaba— ¡Pensé que ibas a estar conmigo hasta que me aburriera de ti!

—¡Pasaron tres meses! ¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara contigo el resto de mi vida si no te cansabas de mí?

—¡Pues fíjate que sí!

Crystal se sintió terriblemente mal, no porque Gold luciera enojado y dolido, sino porque estaba siendo sincero y ella todavía no podía ni con ella misma. No le respondió al chico, simplemente le miró fijamente, él hizo lo mismo, solamente que no desvió la mirada como generalmente lo hacía cuando ella se le quedaba mirando, persistió, quería una respuesta. Crystal no aguantó.

—Esto es una locura Gold —dijo ella finalmente rindiéndose y pasándose una mano por el cabello sin despeinarse, luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en señal que buscaba aclararse, pero cuando bajó sus manos todo estaba más nublado que antes—. No iba a funcionar.

Gold se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarla, sorprendido por sus palabras. —¿Ibas en serio?

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Yo iba en serio —declaró el oji-ámbar sin contestar bien a su pregunta—. Yo en serio que iba en serio, si funcionaba o no era lo que menos me importaba, quería pasar tiempo con la chica que me gusta. —Se aclaró la garganta, claramente eso no era fácil para él, Gold no era una persona romántica y menos cursi— ¿No sentiste nada en ese tiempo? ¿No conseguí hacer que sintieras… algo?

Algo era poco, pero Gold estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso con su selección de palabras, cosa que era terriblemente difícil para él, sabía que si decía alguna idiotez o algo que la hiciera enojar iba a pagarlo. Crystal se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo con ello.

—Aunque así fuera, no podíamos seguir —insistió no sabiendo por donde explicar su punto.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Gold insistiendo, estaba tenso.

—Porque no, no es natural.

—¿Qué no es natural? ¡Es totalmente natural! ¡Me gustas, ¿qué hay de antinatural en eso?!

—¡Todo Gold! ¡Somos muy diferentes! —Empezó a quejarse sin saber exactamente qué decía— ¡Solamente terminaríamos peleando y peleando y nos lastimaríamos… además…! —Pareció meditar— ¡Eres menor que yo… y mi primo!

—¿Y? —Crystal no podía creer que Gold fuera tan inconsciente y testarudo— ¡Da igual! ¡Me da igual que seas mi prima, si yo supere eso tu podrás hacerlo…! Eres más madura que yo… —admitió al final tratando de tranquilizarse— ¿acaso es porque no te gusto?

—N-no es eso —negó ella por inercia, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error, cuando la mirada de su primo se ilumino.

Afortunadamente para Crystal la eterna rueda de la fortuna se había detenido, era momento de bajar y ella definitivamente no desaprovecho esa oportunidad. Antes de poder escuchar a Gold se bajó apurada sin recibir la ayuda del encargado.

—¡Crys!

—¡Déjame!

—¡Vas a tener que encararme tarde o temprano! —Le advirtió siguiéndola, ambos estaban gritando, Gold la seguía y ella trataba de huir a paso acelerado, pero no se alejaron demasiado y por ello llamaban la atención de todo el mundo— ¡Dime que lo que dijiste es verdad!

—¡Yo no dije nada! —Se excusó inmediatamente.

—¡Me quieres! —Exclamó el muchacho haciendo que ella se detuviera, de repente de daba cuenta que todos los presentes la estaban mirando a ella y a Gold, miró a su primo esperando que se fijara de ese _pequeño_ detalle también, pero a él parecía darle igual— Me quieres.

—Eres mí…

—¡Mira, me da igual si somos hermanos, primos, o unos desconocidos! —Le miró con seriedad— Me gustas, de verdad que me gustas súper seria y si de verdad sientes lo mismo…

—¡Es que no quiero! —Exclamó sintiendo que todos desaparecían y que no había nadie grabándolos con un celular— ¡No quiero que me gustes! ¡Esto…! Sencillamente… yo sólo quería ayudarte, no quería sacar nada de esto, solamente quería que fuéramos los mismos de antes, ¿comprendes?

—Después de esto dudo mucho que seamos los de antes —apuntó Gold divertido.

Eso la enfureció. —¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Como mi primo estás bien, pero como chico…! —No dijo nada más, pero Gold se podía imaginar la infinidad de calificativos que le estaba haciendo en su mente, junto con una que otra maldición.

Hubo silencio de repente entre los que los rodeaban, apenas los gritos de las demás personas que estaban en la montaña se escuchaban, puesto que casi todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría con ellos.

Gold definitivamente no era alguien que se tomara las cosas muy en serio, por eso cuando parecía burlarse de ella le hizo explotar. Sintió entonces las manos del chico en sus hombros, entonces fue consciente de que había estado llorando en silencio, con la mirada gacha y furiosa consigo misma.

Él seguía sonriendo, pero lucía serio. —Sé mi novia —gritos de emoción se escucharon al fondo, no producto de su imaginación, sino de las chicas que estaban entre el público que los observaba—, deja toda esa basura de que somos primos, que soy menor y esas bobadas de que somos diferentes a un lado y sal conmigo. Prometo que no te arrepentirás, pero al menos dame la oportunidad, ¿qué dices, súper seria?

No era la mejor declaración, no era el mejor lugar y ella no estaba del todo cuerda, estaba segura que se veía fatal con los ojos hinchados y esa cara de angustia. Ella definitivamente no había esperado nada de eso, no había esperado que Gold terminara por gustarle y menos que le estuviera pidiendo directamente frente a tantas personas que saliera con él. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no supo por qué su pecho se sintió cálido ni tampoco por qué la sonrisa de Gold la había empezado a tranquilizar.

No pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo, no quería responder, pero al menos se daba por entendido con ese gesto. Aplausos se escucharon a su alrededor y Gold correspondió el abrazo.

De pronto todo parecía que podía salir bien, que quizás, sólo quizás si iba a poder funcionar…

Pero eso fue solamente por tres minutos.

—¿Cómo salimos de aquí? —Le preguntó Crystal de la nada sintiendo el público emocionado a su alrededor, era terriblemente vergonzoso.

La respuesta vino cuando él agarrándola de la mano de la llevó corriendo del lugar, obviamente había sido algo totalmente improvisado, ella se cubría el rostro inútilmente con una mano y él reía mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Atrás se quedaron todas las personas que guardaban sus celulares y cámaras, las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas emocionadas y algunas se quejaban con sus parejas porque jamás habían sido así de románticos… entre esas personas estaba Lyra.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo como eso? ¡Fue tan lindo! —Exclamó emocionada rememorando la escena.

Silver bufó ignorándola, miró a Eusine que miraba al infinito por donde Crystal se había ido.

—Lo siento —dijo de la nada, compadeciendo de del chico.

Éste negó sonriendo. —Solamente es una amiga, no tenía nada con ella —explicó tranquilamente—, aunque sí me sorprendió… no me lo esperaba, jamás me comentó algo al respecto.

—Sí… —se metió las manos a los bolsillos tranquilamente— ni Gold a mí, pero… ya me lo imaginaba.

Su amigo era como un libro abierto, si antes había sospechado, cuando lo arrastró con Lyra hasta el parque de atracciones alegando que debía hacer algo importante, lo comprendió todo. Suspiró, Gold era un idiota, pero de los mejores que podía haber.

.-

—Entonces… ¿eso fue un sí?

—No me presiones.

—Sólo quiero saber, no quiero que te escapes esta vez.

—¡Vamos! Solamente tienes que decir si sí o si no.

—Gold…

El chico tragó el seco. —Ok, ya no molesto.

Los dos continuaron caminando tranquilamente por el parque sin decir nada más, no se tomaban las manos ni se miraban, Crystal iba un poco delante de él y Gold se dedicaba seguirla con las manos en los bolsillos, ambos lucían un rubor en sus mejillas pero era el chico el que lucía más nervioso, no lo decía, pero esperaba una respuesta clara.

—Tú serás el que le diga a mamá —declaró Crystal después de unos minutos de silencio.

Eso era todo, Gold sonrió. —Como digas, súper seria.

Y aunque ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que iba a empezar y quizás algo asustados (en especial Gold que era el que debía darle la noticia a Mizuko), decidieron seguir adelante. Crystal rió un poco, no podía dejar de temblar, estaba asustada, en toda su vida (que por cierto estaba muy bien planificada) jamás imaginó enamorarse de su pequeño primo de diecisiete años, parecía un chiste muy malo pero siendo su realidad… no le quedaba más que reírse y esperar qué iba a pasar.

Por primera vez iba a improvisar algo y seguiría a Gold hasta el final.


End file.
